Mr InsaneGuy's Truth or Dare: Smash Bros Edition
by Mr.InsaneGuy
Summary: What happens when a trigger happy wizard is in charge of enforcing dares onto the Fighters in Super Smash Bros.? Madness! that's what!
1. It all starts

The Smash Manor, home of the fighters in the Super Smash Bros. Fighting League. A League that focused more on fun than winning. The Last Event, codenamed Brawl, was a huge success and sparked a new event year's later. The event will bring in more fighters than before and will definitely be the best fighting event to this date. As of this moment, the Smashers are moving into the manor in preparation for event in a matter of months. Both veterans and newcomers alike cannot wait for the fighting to begin.

But, little did the Smashers know, that there was a ruthless maniac watching, a man with overpowered abilities as a marksmen, a fighter, and a wizard. His intentions were of evil and pure insanity. They call this man, , or Bob. His plot was simple, Truth or Dare. But this was no truth or dare game anyone ever wanted to be in.

"Ah, another Smash event," Ness said, "Lucas, this will be fun,"

"Uh, Ness...," Lucas said shyly, "We weren't even confirmed,"

"But Lucas, if we were rejected, then who would represent us?"

"True, but...,"

"Let's just find our rooms and settle in,"

"Hey guys," said Pit, landing from his flight, "I didn't know you were confirmed,"

"Not yet," Lucas responded, "but we kinda wanted to get here early, so here we are,"

"Hey Pit, I heard you had an adventure since Brawl," Ness said.

"Yeah! I fought multiple armies, had a rebellious clone, got to fly a mech, the cool stuff,"

"Awesome, but since Palutena is fighting, who will control you in the air?" Lucas asked.

"That would be me," said a small blonde girl in a dress decorated with nature, "At first I was against it, but I get to set off reset bombs so here I am,"

"That's cool and all, but who are you?" Ness asked in a bored tone.

"Viridi, the goddess of nature,"

"That sounds lame," Ness remarked.

"Ness," Lucas started, "Nature is not lame because without it, we wouldn't be alive,"

Ness threw a random piece of trash from his backpack on the ground. "Oh my god Lucas, trash is in the nature, and we are not dead!"

"Just pick up the garbage," Lucas said as he started walking to the manor to find a room.

"Pit, it's a miracle," Ness rambled on, "We're not dead!"

Ness danced around the piece of trash singing "We're not dead" until Viridi made a vine grow from the ground and wrap around Ness' neck. The vine slowly constricted as Ness gasped for air.

"Don't you dare mess with nature!" Viridi yelled.

"Viridi!" yelled a green-haired women, "Let him go!"

Viridi snapped her fingers and the vine went back underground.

"The stupid human deserved it,"

"No he didn't," said the green-haired woman, "You couldn't have just whacked him on the head with something,"

"Hey!" Ness exclaimed, "I thought you were on my side! Oh well, thank you ma'am,"

"Your welcome, but call me Palutena,"

Ness ran off inside to catch up with some of his old friends. While a man in a hoodie walked up to the manor. He was met with some strange looks. Who could this fighter possibly be? Was he a fighter? No one knew.

"Is this... the Smash Manor?" The man asked.

"Yeah," Pit answered, "Are you a fighter?"

"No," He kept walking on ahead to the front door and opened it. Inside, Veterans were getting to know the newcomers and others were just watching TV on a 60 inch, flat-screen television.

"Hello," Mario greeted the man.

The man took a deep breath, "Hello, I am here to say that from today on, I will be taking complete control of your lives,"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the man. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, then they all started to laugh. This was short however, because the man pulled out a revolver and shot Mario in the chest. The Smashers jumped into fighting positions and ran at the man, but with a snap of his fingers, the Smashers were frozen in place. He pulled down his hoodie to reveal his brown eyes and uncombed hair.

"I am Mr. InsaneGuy, or Bob, if you want. Don't worry about ol' Mario bleeding out on the floor there, he will be revived soon enough. You are all here to play a game. A game of Truth or Dare, but you won't be dare each other, others will,"

"That doesn't sound so bad," Little Mac said.

"Oh but the people who are daring you might be crazy, because these people are on... the internet,"

The Smashers gasped, they knew the internet was weird, freaky, and made no sense at all.

"And for the people reading this, I have rules listed below,"

All dares must be sent to me.

Let's keep songs down to a minimum.

Everyone is allowed 10 ToD's per chaper.

You can dare anyone from Super Smash Brothers or any franchise connected to it. (You can dare tails because Sonic is in SSB but you can't dare GlaDOS or something)

I am allowed to skip over any ToD for any reason, but if it is something I can work into a story, it should be fine.

Let's also try to keep things rated T... for now.

"With that said, we'll clean everything up and get ready for the first batch of truth or dares, bye"


	2. Yes Yes Yes

Last time, on 's Truth or Dare, took over the Smash Manor... that was about. There was something about Ness throwing trash on the ground but that's all that happened last chapter. So, here is the next edition of 's Truth or Dare.

"And now, we wait," Said Bob as he flopped on the couch waiting for ToD's. Suddenly, a box smashed through the window. Bob walked up to the box and opened it and inside were all of the ToD's in this chapter.

"That was fast," Samus remarked.

"I guess the show is on the road now," Bob said, he snapped his fingers and everyone could move, "Our first ToD is from a Guest and he wants Megaman to beat up Pac-man,"

"Can I fight back?" Megaman asked.

"It'd be better if you didn't," Bob replied.

"It dosen't matter," Megaman said, he armed his arm cannon and he pointed it at Pac-man's head, "Try me Pac-man, I dare you,"

Pac-man just wanted to get the dare over with so he quickly bit of Megaman's arm. This caused Megaman to scream uncontrollably for a few moments.

"My arm! What the hell Pac-man!"

"Hey, I just wanted to get done with the dare,"

"That was an awesome first dare," Bob cheered, "Our next dares come form Glumshanks and he wants Pikachu to steal honey from a bee hive,"

Pikachu ran outside the a lone tree in the field that had a bee hive on a branch. He stared at it as bee's were flying in and out of the hive. His cheeks began to charge electricity and with a good thunderbolt, he electrocuted the hive, killing all the bees. The hive fell and Pikachu broke it open and ate the sweet honey inside.

"That worked out way too well," Bob said, "Because of that, Jigglypuff is to be sacrificed to the great fire breathing dragon!" Bob grabbed the little Pokemon and threw her out the window, where a giant dragon devoured her whole, "These next dares come from dimension traverler and he wants Ness to light a forest on fire and no one can do anything about it,"

"You can't do that," Viridi screamed, "There will be loads of air pollution, and think of the poor animals in that forest, all of there homes will be gone!"

"I dunno, arson sounds kinda fun," Ness said.

"Wow," Lucas said, "And you're a hero?"

"He has to do it, otherwise, terrible punishments may happen," Bob explained. So Ness walked out the back door to the forest, used PK Fire, and the forest fire started. As the fire was burning, A mega evolved Mewtwo Y ran at Lucario and knocked him out instantly.

"That was for replacing me you asshole," Mewtwo yelled, then he flew away.

"That was random, now for a special treat," Bob announced, "Dark Pit is joining the ToD now!"

An angel with black wings appeared in front of everyone. He looked angry and confused at his new surroundings.

"Where am I," Dark Pit asked in an angry tone,

"The Smash Manor for Truth or Dare... punch Pit in face," Bob said.

"I'm liking that,"

"I don't!" Pit screamed but he was pinned down and punched multiple times in the face, resulting in a black eye and a broken nose.

"These next dares are from AferalFurry, and he wants Lucario to say the most insane thing he can think of,"

Lucario, who was still on the ground after getting beaten up by Mewtwo, coughed up blood and passed out. Needless to say, not the most insane thing he could think of. Because of this, Bob used his magical powers to send Lucario to Super Hell, a place only reserved for the most evil people (like Hitler).

"Marth," Bob said, "You gotta kiss this male Glaceon,"

Marth did as he was told, in fear of being sent to Super Hell otherwise. Marth really didn't enjoy it but the Glaceon blushed.

"So, Glaceon," Bob asked, "Was was it?"

"It was great, what an attractive lady,"

"Uh... I'm a dude," Marth said.

The Glaceon freaked out and pretty much did what Ace Ventura did when he found out that he kissed a dude. Yeah, just imagine that scene from the movie, but with a Glaceon.

"That was odd," Bob remarked, "Anyway, Pit would you ever want to marry Palutena?"

"No," said Pit, still recovering from the punches to the face.

"I'm not losing sleep over it," Palutena said.

"I know he is telling the truth because if he lied, he'd feel the pain of a thousand kicks to the balls," Bob explained, "Now Link, say anything that is not a yell...anything,"

"Fuck you," Link replied.

"Moving on, Ike, you steroid taking bastard, if you had to kill one Smasher here, who would die,"

"I'd have to say... Bowser, he thinks he's so tough, but I AM STRONGER!" Ike yelled. He grabbed his sword and cut off Bowser's head and smashed it on the ground. Then he started challenging everyone else. Bob stopped the chaos by sending Ike to Super Hell.

"Now that was roid rage," Bob said, "Now Snake, isn't hiding a in box a bad idea in a fight?"

"Actually, it works better than you'd think," Snake replied, he got into his box and then everyone started to wonder where Snake was. When Snake got out, everyone was surprised to see him appear so "suddenly".

"Wow, you are right, now the next dares come from NayNay101 and she wants everyone to watch Attack on Titan,"

One anime viewing later and most everyone liked the show, Viridi was particularly found of the dying humans. (Sorry, I watched like on episode of that show and that's it, I am not fond of anime)

"Now, I shall teleport more people," Bob announed, "From another dimension!"

A portal appeared out of nowhere and out flew a female pokemon trainer.

"W-where am I?" She asked, afraid of her surroundings.

"Sadly, your in some demented Truth or dare game hosted by that guy," Red said as he pointed to Bob, "Hello, my name's Red,"

"I'm Leaf,"

"I can see that our parents can't come up with good names for the both of us," Red laughed.

"Now for the bonus round!" Bob yelled.

He went through dare so quickly, mostly by throwing things. Bob threw ten pounds of sugar at Megaman's face, which caused his head to fly off and then he died. He threw a potato at Lucina's lips and announced that they were married, then he gave Little Mac a Big Mac, which tasted great, as usual, lastly he transformed Marth into a chicken.

"What was that?" Pit asked.

"Oh, that was nothing," Bob said, "Anyway, now for Groundon655's ToD's which state that Pikachu must shock Marth's chicken balls,"

Pikachu used thunderbolt on Marth, which turned Marth into fried chicken, Ike grabbed the fried Marth chicken and ate it. Everyone stared at him awkwardly.

"What," Ike said, "I like chicken,"

"We are not staring at you because you are eating chicken," Bob said, "We are staring at you because you are making this story inconsistent, GO BACK TO SUPER HELL!"

Ike was grabbed by a giant red hand that came out of the floor and was brought back to Super Hell.

"Now Pit," Bob started, "You will be thrown into a closet full of fangirls for 5 minutes,"

"Uh... can I... go to the bathroom?" Viridi asked.

"I don't care," Bob replied.

Once given permission, she awkwardly walked out of the living room, then Bob threw Pit into the closet and closed the door. After a few seconds, a crash was heard, along with some yelling and screaming for mercy. Then silence. After five minutes, the door was opened and only Pit was in the closet.

"Wait, when I threw you in there, I saw a group of insane fangirls in there, what happened?"

"Well, all of them wanted to beat me up because they hated me,"

"Did I mix up the fangirls and the haters," Bob asked himself, "oops,"

"Then they were all taken away by some girl, I don't know who she was, and we made out the rest off the time. Really makes up for the black eye and the broken nose from Pittoo,"

"That's not ture," Dark Pit said, "No one is attracted to you at all. Also, STOP CALLING ME PITTOO!,"

"Well, I would of hoped for a lot more Pit, but at least you scored," Bob said.

Viridi walked back into the living room, unusually happy form a bathroom trip. Therefor, Bob was suspicious

"Viridi, did you really go to the bathroom?" Bob asked.

"I... was on my period," Viridi responded.

"Uh, let's not talk about that ever again, Now for agarfinkel's ToD's and he wants to know if Little Mac ever takes off his gloves,"

"I have them off now," Little Mac said.

"Now he wants to know how Samus is split into two characters,"

"It's terrible," Said the power suit-less Samus, "My power suit is being controlled by a computer, so that means everyone is going to stare at me all the time... Bob!"

"WHAT!... what?" Bob yelled while "not" staring at Samus, "Uh... yeah... cool. So, anyone see Nintendo's E3 this year?"

"Yeah," Mario said, "I never thought they would have gotten Robot Chicken to animate some of the conference,"

"Or mention Mother 3," Lucas added.

"Or have Reggie burn that guy alive," Palutena added.

Then Wario ran out through the room with a giant barrel of bananas. Donkey Kong chased after Wario, beat the ever living crap out of him, and returned to the living room. As that happened, a women and her son, along with a dog came inside.

"Mom, is that you?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, and Claus is here too," Hinawa said.

"Well, I still have a few robotic parts in me," Claus added.

Lucas ran up and hugged his long-dead family members.

"Aww, Now sit the fuck down!" Bob yelled, "Boney, while you're here, how about you bite acouple of your least favorite smasher,"

Boney immediately set his eyes on Ness and bit his leg. Ness was about to use a PSI Rockin Omega on him, but he stopped himself because he did not want to ruin Lucas' reunion with his mom and brother.

"These final dares are from ShonenMinecrafter1 and she wants Claus to kiss her, but she is not part of a Nintendo IP in Smash Bros... so I can't teleport her, but she does want Toon Link to speak,"

"Go fuck yourself," Toon Link said.

"Man, The Links cuss a lot," Peach said.

"Indeed," Bob agreed, "Now before this next dare, to have the full affect of the dare, I must turn Ness into a homosexual,"

"Your not coming on to me are you?" Ness asked.

"No, I'm just going to alter your brain with this laser gun that I have called, the Gay Ray,"

Bob fired the Gay Ray at Ness' head and then he was gay... that's it... nothing unusual... he just likes men for a few hours.

"Now Ness, do the Yes Dance," (look it up on youtube)

Ness did the yes dance and he did it well, then Samus started doing the yes dance, then Luigi, then Greninja, then everyone else until they were all doing the yes dance. Before Bob started to "yes" to hard, he took a drink of a no potion, the only thing that can prevent someone from dying of uncontrollable "yessing". Unfortunately, everyone else "yessed" to the point of dying.

"Well, now that everyone is dead. I guess that's it for today, give me more ToD's but please a little less next time, I got like ten people for this chapter, which is awesome. Thank you for reading"


	3. Swimsuits are better if this was a comic

It was a beautiful day at Smash Manor. Birds were chirping, the sun was high in the sky, and the smell of dead smashers stunk up the entire mansion as Bob woke up.

"Ugh, damn," Bob yawned as he rose from his bed, "I have to clean this up now,"

So Bob got out of his bed and got dressed in his typical plain blue shirt and jeans and went to the living room where everyone died last chapter. Bob rubbed his hands together and his eyes started to glow a bright blue color. The bodies started to levitate as Bob's body was starting to emit an colored aura, slightly darker than his eyes. Bob stopped rubbing his hands and green balls of energy appeared in his palms. The bodies spun a few feet away around Bob as the green balls shot energy into the Smashers, reviving them, and then throwing them out of the whirlwind of bodies. One by one, this was done until everyone was alive again.

"That was tiring," Bob panted, "Even for someone as over-powered as me. Anyway, it's ToD time once more and the first one's come from AferalFurry and he wants Captain Falcon to read the webcomic Axe Cop,"

"I already did," Captain Falcon replied, "It was a wonderful story that only the most experienced writers can come up with,"

"It was written by a five-year-old," Said Robin.

"Every thing I knew was a lie,"

"Link," Bob started, "is there a reason you are so quiet?"

"That's just how I am," Link replied.

"Okay Robin, fight Captain Falcon one-on-one,"

"Go ahead, kill me," Captain Falcon cried, "I can't go on any longer,"

"Uh... okay," Robin said as he tapped the captain with his Levin Sword. The captain died instantly.

"Hey Lucario," Bob said, "Guess what? You have fans!" Bob grabbed Lucario and threw him into a room full of insane furries. Lucario's cries could be heard through the wall.

"The next dares are from me," said an unknown girl with purple eyes and a brown ponytail.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bowser asked.

"You shut your goddamn mouth, you vile turtle!" She screamed.

"Damn... that kinda hurt,"

"Okay... who are you?" Bob asked.

"The name's Hikari, and my first dare is for Claus to kiss me,"

Hikari and Claus made out for a decent ten seconds or so and then stopped.

"Wanna go out?" Claus asked.

"Totally!" Hikari responded, "but first, Lucas must run around naked screaming "NesCas","

Lucas did just as he was told for a good five minutes and then he went to get his clothes, but they were missing.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I burnt them for the lulz," Bob responded, "and while I'm at it...,"

Boney and King, the dogs from Mother, exploded.

"oops... I meant to knock them unconscious but I fucked that up. Now, the next dares are from Wyvernsaurus and he wants to know if Viridi saved Pit last chapter,"

"uh...nope," Viridi said.

"But we found leaves, branches, sap, and other plant matter in the closet,"

"No, that can't be me,"

"Isn't it obvious!" Dark Pit yelled, "She did, but didn't you say lairs feel horrible pain?"

"Yes, the pain of a thousand...kicks... to the... balls...I'm an idiot," Bob said. To make up for this flaw, he just tased Viridi instead.

"Okay... I saved him," Viridi admitted.

"Why?" Pit asked.

Everyone sighed at the stupid question Pit asked with the obvious answer.

"You idiot," Viridi yelled, "I love you! How could you not get that?"

Pit shrugged and Viridi didn't care. She kissed him and all was well.

"Now, any female here that appears to be over eighteen, prepare for this spell," Bob said as a pink aura drifted away from him and caused the aforementioned group to be dressed in small, tight, swimwear.

"Ha, It's good to not look eighteen," Viridi taunted, but Bob casted an aging spell that made her appear eighteen with the swimwear on.

"Get your hands off of me!" Lucina yelled as Bowser and Ganondorf tried to take her away to the nearby forest.

"Why haven't we done this before," Ganondorf said, "Teaming up is so much easier,"

"And Lucina is hotter anyway," Bowser added.

While Peach and Zelda were offended by Bowser's remarks, a man jumped from the window of the mansion and made chase after the two villains. The villans dropped Lucina in a pond and got ready to fight the swordsman.

"Ha, come at us you...," Bowser didn't finish his taunt because he was cut in half. Ganondorf pulled out his sword and began to duel with the man. Their skills were great but this man was greater and he managed to stab Ganondorf in the gut. As he held on for life, Ganondorf asked who the swordsman was.

"The name's Chrom... don't kidnap my daughter," Chrom finished him off with a clean decapitation.

"Thanks Dad," Lucina said, while covering herself.

"Uh, Lucina... you have a swimsuit, no one can see your private parts,"

"You can when the suit gets wet!"

"Okay, let's get you a towel,"

Lucina ran to the bathroom and grabbed the nearest towel to cover herself and returned to the living room with Chrom. Chrom sat next to Robin and Chrom said something into Robin's ear. This made Robin's eyes widen.

"The next dares are from Banana God and he wants to know if Peach likes mushrooms or peaches,"

"Peaches,"

"Okay, now Lucina has to gloat about being in Smash bros as a playable character to Chrom,"

"Uh... ha ha," Lucina said.

"I don't care," Chrom responded.

"Pit," Bob announced, "You are now a banana warrior," 

"Thank...you?"

"These next dares are from dimension traverler and he wants Ness to destroy the amazon rainforest and Viridi can save it if she kills this flower,"

Viridi smashes the flower to bits, it was one flower versus an entire rainforest, what do you expect. Then Samus's suit went haywire and started to fire rockets allover the place until Bob killed it.

"Now for Gamerfan64's dares," Bob announced, "Marth...do you attract the ladies,"

"Sadly, only the lesbians,"

"Pit, become a kirby,"

Pit's body began to shrink down and form into a ball. After the transformation Pit became a Kirby-like creature with a white skin tone.

"Now for an episode of Super Nintendo Cook Off!" Bob announced, "With your host, Bob Insaneguy. Today on SNCO, we watch Palutena and Kirby compete to create the best meatloaf. The judges will be myself, Chrom, and Samus,"

Palutena and Kirby got into position to get ready cooking. They glared at each other and waited for the signal to get started.

"Begin!"

Kirby, right of the bat, ate all of the ingredients for the meatloaf, while Palutena cooked up a nice looking meatloaf with fresh ingredients. She brought it up to the judges, who were all eager to try it. Samus took the first bite and died instantly. The other two judges glared at the goddess.

"Uh, Palutena...," Viridi said, "did you forget to add the a cup of the Drink of the Gods?"

"...yes,"

"Kirby wins! Mostly because his meal didn't kill us,"

"He didn't make a meal," Palutena argued.

"The next dares are from agarfinkel and he wants to know who Lucina's mother is and while we're at it, lets find out who Robin married,"

"Sumia's my mom," Lucina replied,"

"I married Tharja," Robin said.

Everyone looked at Robin like he was crazy.

"Okay... I don't know to much about your wife," Ike said, "But I do know she a goddamn lunatic,"

"Well... not entirely... eh... okay she is, but despite that I love Tharja and nothing will change that,"

"That's good to hear," Said a women with dark hair and a spell book coming down the stairs.

"Tharja! Did you teleport her here Bob?" Robin asked.

"No, I think she followed you here," Bob answered.

"Told ya, goddamn lunatic," Ike repeated. Then Tharja cast a hex that made his muscles go away.

"Hee hee hee," Tharja laughed as she ran and hugged Robin.

"I don't know how you managed to follow me, but I'm glad your here," Robin said.

"Since you are over eighteen and are a woman," Bob said, "Enjoy this spell,"

Tharja's clothes were replaced with a swimsuit. Tharja and Robin blushed at the transformation.

"Jigglypuff, sing your song," Bob commanded.

Jigglypuff did as she was told and when everyone fell asleep, she dragged Pikachu out of the room with her. (Take that as you will)

"Okay wake up," Bob said and everyone rose awake again, "These last ToD's are from XxAri-sanxX and she wants to know if Kirby has ever inhaled a black hole,"

Kirby shook his head, although he did wonder what it tasted like.

"Now we end off with letting Ike chew on Falco's wing," 

Ike ripped off Falco's wing and went to make it into fried chicken.

"Okay ToD is over but the women have to wear their swimsuits until the end of the day,"

The women sighed but eventually moved on with their day.

Later that day, Robin and Chrom were in the living room chatting.

"Hey, remember that time you asked me to pretend to be a thug so you could beat me up to impress Sumia while on your date," Robin asked.

"Yeah, sorry if I fought back a little hard," Chrom apologized.

"It's alright, I just wonder how that plan worked,"

"uh... let's just say, nine months later, Lucina was born,"

"Think you could help me out with Tharja?"

"After what you did for me, alright... she won't kill me, will she? 

The two thought up a plan, and near nighttime, it was put into motion. Chrom leaned his back against the wall by Robin's room, while Robin walked down the hall with a large glass of water. Tharja walked toward Robin from the other end of the hall. Once Robin was close to Chrom, he put out his foot and tripped Robin, causing the glass of water to spill on Tharja's swimsuit. Tharja noticed Robin was tripped and was ready to attack.

"Tharja, I can handle this," Robin said as he got up.

Robin cast a couple of elwind spells at Chrom. A few of them hit and caused a decent amount of damage. Chrom ran away before he could be hit by any other attacks.

"Sorry Tharja,"

"It's alright, Chrom tripped you... you know, while were here with my see-through swimsuit, how about we go to our room and have some fun,"

**Should I make this rated M now... meh maybe later.**


	4. Kisses, Dresses, and the Bro Code

It was a beautiful morning at Smash Manor. Most everyone was sound asleep or dead after yesterday's Truth or Dare. Some people had a very great time that like, like Robin, who got lucky. The same thing could be said for the horde of furries that Lucario was introduced to last chapter, although the same could not be said for aura pokemon who, after hours of abuse, managed to kill every last one of the furries and leave the room. Although Lucario was finally safe, he fell to the floor and cried. Bob happened to be walking by and he decided to say something to him.

"Damn man, that dare was brutal. The shit you had to go through, the people you had to kill. People who had friends and family, all gone. I understand what you had to do but did those people really deserved to be ripped apart, limb by limb... did they?"

After this small speech, Lucario cried even harder. He never wanted to kill anyone. He tried to get out without excessive force but it just could not be done. Bob laughed at Lucario and walked off to start the next edition of the Truth or Dare by pulling out a microphone.

"Okay everyone, the dead are revived and we have ToD's. Get the fuck out of bed!" Bob announced over the intercom system.

Everyone got out of bed and walked down stairs to the living room once more for another Truth or Dare session. Most people were in their pajamas or other sleepwear and no one seemed too happy about the early wake-up call.

"Okay, first dares are from-," Bob was cut off by a mysterious man on the intercom.

"Greeting," said the man, "I am known to you all as AFeralFurry. First, I just wanted to tell Bob that he could make this story rated M if he wanted too... but the sexual dares will be more than overwhelming, although those may come in time. Second... Oh Lucario, I torture you out of love. Just be glad you don't have to see what happens to those I hate," He gave a small, evil chuckle, "Why don't we light you ablaze and see how long it take for you to put yourself out," With a snap of his fingers, which could be heard over the intercom, Lucario was immediately lit on fire. Lucario's yells and screams made everyone cringe while the man on the intercom laughed.

"I show affection in a... deranged way, my puppy... and now we move on to Chrom,"

Chrom, who was barely awake, felt a cold chill go down his spine as his name was called. He did not want to know what the man had in store for him and the thought of knowing scared him.

"Oh Chrom, I think to final fight with Grima was a bit too easy so lets send you back there, with a stick, on lunatic, alone, and un-promoted at level one, but don't worry an alternate dimension Robin will help plan a strategy,"

A portal appeared in the room an out came a girl similar to Robin.

"Uh... where am I?"

"Smash Manor," Said an unusually ecstatic Tharja as she got the female Robin up and instructed her to help out Chrom.

"Okay... maybe we can... no no, that won't do," Fem-Robin said to herself.

"Well maybe you could... nope, that won't work," Said Robin.

"So...what's the strategy?" Chrom asked.

"Your fucked," Said the Robins in unison.

"I knew it,"

Chrom was teleported to Grima's back once more. He saw the alternate version of Robin that he had to kill and all the risen around him. Chrom just threw the stick because he might as well have nothing. He was going to die. But, miraculously, the stick hit the evil Robin in the balls, causing him to fall down in pain. The risen all glared at Chrom and did nothing but glare at him as he awkwardly walked down to the evil Robin.

"Not cool bro," Said an assassin.

"Cheap shot, asshole," Said a knight.

Chrom walked over to the incapacitated Robin and snapped his neck, ending the challenge. He was teleported back to the manor and was congratulated on his victory.

"Well, I must go for now," said the man, "Good luck smashers," The intercom was cut off.

"Anyway...next dares are from Hikari and she wants Ness to make out with Lucas for some damn reason, I dunno,"

"NO!" yelled Lucas and Ness.

"Guys, I don't want you to make out...but you have to and I have to enforce it,"

"There is nothing you can do to make us make-," Ness was interrupted by Bob who pointed the Gay Ray at Ness' head, "Goddammit,"

The two were shot with a very weak beam from the Gay Ray, the two made out as the dare, until the effects wore off and they ran to go brush their mouth out with a toothbrush excessively. Claus and Hikari were laughing at the two heroes. Claus patted Hikari's back with his robotic arm which caused her to fly off the couch.

"I'm sorry, Hikari," Claus apologized.

"It's alright," she said as she got back on the couch, "I wonder why you still have that robotic arm, shouldn't Bob have replaced it already,"

"Just because I can do it, doesn't mean I want to do it," Bob said in response.

"Lemme look at that," Hikari said to Claus as she grabbed his arm. Her eyes glowed a light purple along with Claus' arm. The robotic arm faded away into nothingness, which caused some panic in Claus, but he did trust her. Soon bone started to grow out of the severed limb and formed the bones of a human arm, then the muscles, then the skin. Claus wiggled his fingers around and smiled.

"Thank you,"

"It was nothing,"

"Ah, I don't care," Bob said, "Moving on to Homuhomuchan's dare, she wants Samus to kiss Ike...on the lips,"

The room was silent, not because the dare was shocking, but because of the emphasis of where to kiss. This isn't 5th grade or anything. Samus kissed Ike, that was that.

"Now for OrangeStreakedStar's dares. She wants Link and Ganondorf to make out,"

Link grabbed his ocarina and played The Song of Time. Once in the past, he tracked OrangeStreakedStar down and found her house.

"Okay, time to suggest some dares," She said as she was getting ready to type, " Dare one, have Link and Ganondorf make out,"

Link busted the door down and she jumped up out of her seat.

"OMG! It's Link,"

Link grabbed his sword and pointed at her next.

"Delete the first dare," He said in a hushed, angry tone.

She did as she was told and deleted that first dare. Link put the sword away and walked out of the house.

Back in the present, Bob was getting ready for OrangeStreakedStar's dares.

"Now for OrangeStreakedStar's dares. She wants all the men to wear dresses for the rest of the day,"

Link grabbed his ocarina again, but this time, Bob shot it out of his hands. The men's clothes were replaced by fabulous dresses made of the finest materials.

"Okay, now she wants Fem-Robin to marry Chrom, but since Chrom is already married to Sumia and I am against polygamy, I can't do it," Bob announced, "But what I can do is bring Sumia and Morgan here,"

"Are there going to be two Morgans also," Robin asked.

"No, Fem-Robin doesn't have a child,"

A portal appeared and Morgan, the female version, came out of the portal just fine. Although for some unexplainable reason, Sumia is such a klutz, that the portal aims itself at the floor and Sumia lands on her face.

"Sumia, are you alright," Chrom asked.

"I told you Chrom, I'm fine. This happens all the time,"

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Morgan greeted to her parents.

"Hey their little girl," Robin said, "How has everything been?"

"It's been good... where am I?"

"Some demented game of truth or dare," Tharja answered, "It's not as bad as you might think,"

"Thank you Tharja," Bob said, "At least someone isn't crying about being here, unlike a certain aura pokemon!" Speaking of which Lucario managed to extinguish himself, but now he has third degree burns.

"Now for something horrible, Zelda characters...Mario characters, this is something that you don't have to do...but if you do it, you are a trooper, a motherfuckin' trooper,"

"What do we have to do?" asked Mario.

"...watch your old cartoons from the 80's,"

The aforementioned characters screamed at the horrible sight of their shows...they sucked ass.

"Wait a sec, I don't care," Bob started, "I'll just implant the shows in your brains," For the next few dares, all these characters will see and hear the old 80's cartoons... may God have mercy on them.

"Now from a Guest, this person wants Robin and Lucina to kiss,"

"Wait, isn't this pedophilia?" Sumia asked.

"But they are about the same age, right?" asked Captain Falcon.

"We are," Lucina said, "But I am from a different point in time where he is about twenty years older than me. Hell, I'm still a baby at this point in time,"

"But the real question here is," Chrom said, "Does this violate the Bro Code?"

All of the men in the room pondered this question until Tharja interrupted.

"What in the hell is a Bro Code?" She asked. All of the men laughed at her question.

"A very important moral code between male friends," Robin explained, "This includes things like, not drinking the last beer unless given permission, or don't date another bro's ex. Another rule is don't go out with your bro's daughter, because it is weird and creepy,"

"But in this case, the creepiness isn't so bad because the age gap is practically gone," Ike added, "But, that doesn't mean it's normal,"

"Sure, if it did happen, Robin and I would be brothers-in-law, but I feel that I would have to kick his ass," Chrom added.

"This is something I'll have to find out later," Bob said, "But for now, Robin and Lucina must kiss and Tharja should at least try to not kill Lucina,"

"You are asking quite a lot out of me," Tharja commented.

Robin and Lucina quickly kissed and it was over. Tharja walked up to Lucina and slammed her against the wall.

"I understand why you kissed him this time, but if I ever see you do that again, I will fucking skin you alive!"

"Okay, cool... he's not my type anyway," Lucina said. Tharja let Lucina go and everything was cool.

"Now for agarfinkel's Tod's, He wants to know what Toon Link does on Tetra's ship. He also wants to know how the relationship is going,"

"R-relationship?" Toon Link said while blushing, "Oh no... we're just friends. Anyway, I do simple jobs like mopping the deck or fixing up the ship, sometimes I fight monsters. Although, I never raid ships with the crew. I did once and felt nothing but guilt for months,"

"Okay, let's bring Tetra over here," A portal appeared and Tetra jumped out of it.

"Okay, where am I?" The pirate asked angrily.

"Smash Bros," Toon Link said, "But that guy is making us do this stupid truth or dare thing because he's a damn maniac,"

"Now Ness must make fun of Tetra," Bob said.

"Oh boy, were do I begin?" Ness said, "Okay... Tetra are you always on your period, because you seem to be pissed off at everyone all the time. Seriously, you get so pissed off that your boyfriend over there, the one that saved the world, wouldn't go near you,"

"We are not dating," Tetra said.

"So what is it like a friends with benefits sort of thing?"

"Shut up, you little prick,"

"Also, you must probably be the worst Zelda of them all. No riches, no castle, no fancy dresses. Just a crappy ship filled with a bunch of morons and a boy that doesn't have the balls to ask you out on a date, in fear that you'll reject him, but I guess it makes sense, a crappy Zelda deserves a crappy Link,"

Tetra, who barely managed to keep her cool, lost it and punched Ness in the face with such amazing force. Ness got up off the ground with a black eye.

"No offence Toony," Ness said.

"None taken," Toony said.

"I would do this next dare that involves Wario holding in garlic farts," Bob said, "But I don't want to die. Let's move onto dimension traverler's dares, because he wants Viridi to wrap Ness in vines and beat the crap out of him,"

"Can I just kill him," Viridi asked.

"Sure,"

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Ness panicked.

"Nope," Viridi said as vines came up from the floor and ripped Ness apart.

"Falco, do you think captain falcon is a disgrace to falcons every where?"

"He ain't a very good falcon," Falco said. He was then Falcon punched to death.

"Now kirby," Bob stated, "Eat a black hole,"

Kirby was teleported to space right by a black hole. As Kirby always does, he started to inhale. The Black hole came closer to him and the puffball managed to eat the black hole. Unfortunately, the black hole absorbed him from the inside.

"Now he wants to know why the hell Robin married Tharja,"

"It seems like everyday I get asked this question," Robin said in an irritated tone, "Look, after years of being a tactician and just reading books about a variety of topics, I have very little clue what love is. I'll I know is that ever since I laid eyes on her. Okay, she was a bit weird at first and she still is, but I love Tharja... and nothing will change that," Tharja hugged her husband. She likes to how much Robin loves her every once and a while. This could not be enjoyed long because Tharja was snatched away by Bowser and Ganondorf along with most of the other nintendo girls, except for Peach and Zelda.

"Okay everyone, grab your gear and let's kick some some butt!" Pit yelled, "wait...where are my weapons?"

"Those?" Bob asked, "Oh for this next dare from PikaLoverNYA, the girls are kidnapped and you must use your bare hands to rescue them,"

"Okay, let's do that!" Pit yelled.

So the men in dresses made chase after the villains. Most of the men ran in a dress so they kept tripping over themselves until they met their first enemy, in goomba.

"Okay, this is easy," Chrom said as he walked up to the mushroom thing. He bent down and attempted to punch it, but the goomba opened it's mouth and bit Chrom's arm. He scream as he tried to get it off. Once he got it off, many more goombas came along, ready to attack. Little Mac, who was experienced with fighting with his fists, punched through the goombas and kept punching the crap out of things until the men reached a castle.

"Before we go in here," Little Mac said, "I just want to say that you all suck at hand-to-hand combat,"

"Yeah, we know,"

Everyone stormed the castle and rushed to the top where the villains and the women were at.

"I can't believe you all actually made it here alive," Ganondorf said.

"Attack!" Little Mac yelled. Everyone rushed at the two villains, which wasn't such a good idea because they were completely slaughtered, with the exception of a few. But Little Mac was okay with this because he managed to save Samus while everyone was distracted.

"What! You actually won," Bowser yelled, "Well Ganondorf, I guess were done, wanna go watch T.V.?"

"Alright,"

The villains walked away while Toon Link got up. Sore, bloodied, and beaten, he walked up to Tetra's cage and let her free.

"I guess we should...probably free the other girls," Toon Link panted.

"One girl per hero," Bob said, "All the other chicks are going to die in their cages. Also, the last dare is for the heroes to kiss their crushes,"

"For the last time, we don't have any interest in dating each other," They both yelled. Then, Toony fell down, hands over his crotch like he had been kicked in the balls, nearly crying from the pain while Tetra suffered from a severe migraine.

"Looks like someone's been lying," Bob said, "Tell the truth and the pain will stop,"

After what felt like an eternity, Toony finally gave in.

"Okay, everyone... is right... I like you... Tetra,"

"Me...too...Link,"

Toony and Tetra suddenly stopped feeling pain and proceeded to do what the dare instructed them to do.

**Looks like I'm done for now, send more dares in to get a new chapter sooner. I am also thinking of making a bonus chapter based on the "Bro Code dilemma" that was in this chapter, but I guess we'll see about that. **


	5. Wrecking Balls and Forgotten Memories

It was a wonderful day at Smash Manor. Everyone got to sleep in an hour later, it was waffle day in the cafeteria, and now Bob is on a hundred foot tall tower with Ganondorf wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Okay," Ganondorf started, "You want me to sing Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus while naked on a wrecking ball, swinging down to hit that cement wall down there,"

"Yup," Bob answered.

"and who and the hell thought this was a good idea?"

"Well, technically OrangeStreakedStar just wanted you to sing the song, I added all of this because I wanted to be authentic,"

"I don't think Miley ever did this in the music video,"

"Well, It'll be fun until you probably die," Bob pushed the evil lord to go the wrecking ball that Bob had frozen in place. Ganondorf stripped down and got on the wrecking ball.

"Are we good to go up there?" Snake yelled from ground level.

"Yes!" Bob yelled. Bob made the wrecking ball move again with Ganondorf sit on top.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" Ganondorf sung as he crashed into the thick cement wall down below. When the wrecking ball smashed through the wall, Ganondorf flew off and fell into a nearby forest as the wall fell to pieces. A large chunk, about the size of a basket ball, flew off and hit Morgan in the side of her head. Blood was gushing out and her vision became blurry. She collapsed to the ground and as she was about to pass out, a blurry figure, probably Robin, ran up to her.

"Morgan!" He yelled, but with each passing second, the voice became quieter and quieter as she closed her eyes.

She was unconscious now, everything was black and a man that seemed very familiar to Morgan Freeman walked up to her.

"Hello Morgan, I am the keeper of your memories," The man said in a voice that definitely sounded like Morgan Freeman.

"Wow, a memory keeper!" She said, "Can I have may memories back?"

"Sadly, no. But, I do feel that you a ready for this one memory, it is a memory of your mother,"

"Awesome, I really need a memory of her. So what is it, me and her casting hexes or shopping for tomes?"

The man laughed. "Oh no, you'll see,"

Back in reality, Robin had Morgan in his arms while Sumia got out a Restore staff and used it on Morgan. The giant gash in the side of her head healed and a few seconds later, she woke up.

"Oh thank gods," Robin said as he hugged his daughter.

"Stop it, Dad," She said playfully, "I'm okay,"

"You should probably get some rest," Tharja said.

"Uh... yeah. I guess I should...mom,"

"Lucina," Bob said as he flew down from the tower, "Go walk Morgan to her room, her dad has a game to play,"

So as Chrom and Robin got ready to do the dare that told them to play Awakening on lunatic mode, Lucina and Morgan walked into the Manor.

"That was one hell of a hit to the head," Lucina said, "Are you sure your as okay as you say you are?"

"Yeah, but I guess I could take a nap... Lucina,"

"Yes?"

"I had a new memory,"

"Well that's great," Lucina said, "What is it?"

"Well, it's about my mom, but it isn't what I expected,"

"Oh really, what's wrong,"

"Well, I seemed to be very little, about five years old. I was playing in a wide open field, then someone called my name to go home. I turned around to find a women who looked like you. I then said Okay Mother,"

Lucina was confused, how could Morgan be her daughter? Robin was happy in his marriage with Tharja and even if he wasn't, the Bro Code that the guys were rambling about doesn't allow it... maybe.

"Morgan, that's silly,"

"But it was a memory! I swear it felt like any other memory I've had,"

"You really need to take a nap,"

After much debate, Morgan finally gave up and took a nap. Lucina walked outside to a large group huddled around Robin, who had been playing Fire Emblem: Awakening on lunatic mode and he hasn't lost a single unit, which was crazy because he was on chapter five, while Chrom lost at chapter two.

"Okay, I need to get Ricken and Maribelle to main group before they get mauled," Robin said to himself. He paired them up and moved them but he accidentally told them to wait on a space close to enemy territory, to make matters worse 2 enemies were in range. Robin moved the rest of the troops as normal and ended his turn. The enemy attacked Ricken and Maribelle. Ricken was upfront so he could counter-attack and he did quite well. It was starting to look like he could make it, that is, until the enemy killed Ricken with a critical hit.

"Dammit," Robin said, "Okay, I'm done for now,"

"Now everyone must jump over this foot high block in ten inch high heels," Bob announced, "It may seem easy, but I am an over-powered wizard and I can't even do that,"

Needless to say, everyone failed.

"Okay, now I will kill Jigglypuff," Bob said as an anvil fell from the sky and crushed the little pokemon, "and Sonic has to fight me,"

"Woah, I have no chance in winning, what's the point?"

"I'll be fair,"

"Promise?"

"I promise," Bob said

Sonic up to Bob, but Bob froze him still and threw him into the room full of rabid furries.

"Now Link, because you went back in time and almost killed a reviewer, you're going to have to play all three Zelda CD-I games in one sitting,"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Link yelled.

"Now for... AferalFurry," said the mysterious voice on the intercom system, "I am back to show my...affection for Lucario. I believe we should drop you in a pit of needles,"

Lucario cried. Why did he have to do this to him?

"Don't worry, the needles just stab you. That's all,"

"You heard him," Bob said as he lifted Lucario and threw him into a large pit of needles.

"Let's see how much electricity it takes to electrocute a Jolteon, because why the hell not,"

Bob teleported a random Jolteon from Kanto and hooked it up to a car battery, nothing happened. Then, Bob hooked him up to the manor's electrical generator. All of the light-bulbs in the manor shattered and the manor was left without power. Bob got his phone and called up Zeus. The god of lightning came down and repeatedly threw lightning bolts at the Jolteon, but nothing happened. Zeus got tired of this so he picked up a rock and smash the Jolteon's head in.

"Problem solved," Zeus said as he flew back to the heavens.

"Luckily, I can use my magic to keep the intercom on," said the man, "Now let's get Henry from-,"

"Fire Emblem: Awakening," Bob said, "Okay, I'll do this, but we really need to put a limit on how many Fire Emblem characters we throw in here. Let's at least throw in some other characters from other franchises first,"

A portal appeared and Henry jumped out of it.

"Welcome to The Truth or Dare," Bob greeted, "People will bleed, suffer, and die, and you can't do anything about it,"

"That sounds fun," Henry said.

"Your dare is quite simple Henry," said the man on the intercom, "Just cast whatever spell or curse you can think of on anyone here, other than Bob of course, the only rule is that for ever positive effect, there must be a negative and vice-versa.

"Okay, this is tough," Henry said to himself, "Okay, I got one. Who wants to be able to use their most powerful attack with rapid speed?"

"Me!" Captain Falcon said.

"Okay," Henry cast a spell on the captain, "Now you can use your Falcon Punch twenty times as fast,"

"YES!"

"But, now it is a hundred times weaker," The captain's best move was so nerfed that he was about to cry.

"But don't worry you'll be super buff,"

"I might be able to make up for the lack of damage,"

"because I gave you a lethal dose of steroids,"

Captain Falcon dropped dead on the ground as Henry laughed hysterically.

"Anyone else? No? Okay pink princess, do you want to be beautiful?"

"Well yes-," Peach answered, but before she could finish Henry cast a spell that made her very beautiful...on the inside. On the outside, her flesh decayed to the point of looking like a zombie. Her voice became nothing but loud, high-pitched screams and her jaw hung down two feet from where it was supposed to be. Her arms grew long and thin, while her legs became shorter. She grew weird tumors on her back. She was ugly. Peach ran away into the manor to cry.

"Oh-a my," Mario said, "What have you-a done!?"

"I made her beautiful," Henry replied.

"Okay buddy," the man said, "That's enough curses for you, let's send Roy to space and then I gotta go,"

Roy flew up into the air like a rocket.

"He'll come down eventually, see ya," The intercom turned off and AFeralFurry's dares were over.

"I guess we need to revive Captain Falcon for this," Bob said as he got ready for the next dare, he revived the Captain and told him his dare, " wants you to falcon punch Chrom in the face,"

Chrom feared the falcon punch, Chrom curled up and prayed to the gods he wouldn't die. The Captain threw a punch and it did not hurt Chrom at all.

"What?" said the Captain.

"That felt like I was hit by a pillow,"

The captain punched him in the face twenty times in a second.

"A soft pillow,"

And again.

"Full of feathers,"

And again.

"Really, is that the best you got?"

"My God!" The Captain yelled, "I am such a failure! You might as well kill me no-,"

Henry used Nosferatu on Captain Falcon and killed him.

"Man, I love this place," Henry said.

"Now for dimension traverler's dares, but first, he wants to tell Viridi that she sucks and everyone else thinks she sucks,"

"I don't think so," Pit said.

"Your opinion does not matter," Bob said, "He also wants me to tell Robin that what he said about his relationship is bullshit, and the he was probably hexed and therefor should run,"

"Nope, I'm not hexed," Robin said.

Meanwhile, in the manor, Morgan got up from the bed and paced around her room.

___Lucina can't be my mother, can she? Did my dad cheat on Tharja? No, he would never do that. Well, maybe a peek in his room might help me ease my mind._

She walked into her parent's bedroom. It was dark and she could not turn on the light due to a broken generator and busted light-bulbs. She searched for a clue, a note, anything that could prove her dad was cheating and if she couldn't, she would assume everything was fine.

Morgan looked under the bed and spotted a small, black book that had the words "Tharja's Diary" written in gold text. She just had to read it, even if she risked being hexed by her mother. She flipped the book open to a random page, read a little bit, and then quickly flipped to different one because she did not want what were on those pages to be stuck in her mind. She found a page that wasn't traumatizing and read it. It seemed to be before the conquest on Valm.

___Today, I think I have finally mastered a hex that will make Robin fall in love with me, it took me two years of research and testing but I have finally done it. Robin will be mine forever._

___ Its about time too. He's been talking about this Marth woman and how awesome she is. I don't know her too much but I feel if I didn't get this hex mastered, it would have been too late. _

___ Now I need to kill the random guy I tested this on, I can't reverse the hex for the life of me, not that I'd want to, but that guy is just so annoying. I'll kill him and throw his body in ditch or something. That will be fun!_

Morgan was shocked. Her mom hexed her dad into loving her. Well, after a few seconds of thinking about it, it really didn't surprise her. Although this was still a big deal. She had to go tell someone about this. She ran out of the room with the diary and went outside.

When she opened the door, A bone that Lucario had been given a bone to chew on that had blown up in his face. Bob was laughing while Henry had a sad look on his face. He didn't like to see animals suffer, although he seems to be okay with killing and torturing humans.

Morgan considered telling Robin, but he probably wouldn't believe her, Tharja would hex her if she brought up reading the diary. So she only had one option, tell Lucina.

"Lucina, I need to tell you something," Morgan said.

"Is it about how Lucina is your mother," asked Fem-Robin, who had been chatting with Lucina.

"Well, kinda. Just read this," Morgan handed Lucina the diary and Lucina looked at the cover.

"You shouldn't be reading this, your mother would kill you," Lucina said. Luckily, everyone was distracted by a fight going on between Tetra, Toon Link, and Toon Ganondorf so no one heard this conversation.

"Well, I wanna read it," Fem-Robin said, "I kinda want to see what goes through the mind of a stalker," Fem-Robin took the book and read the page Morgan specified.

"Lucina, you need to look that this," Lucina read the first paragraph and was shocked. Then, she thought about it for a few moments and found that Tharja hexing Robin into loving her wasn't so farfetched, but it was still a big deal. She read the second paragraph and slightly blushed, then she went to the third paragraph were she was surprised at first and then not really.

"So, what do we do," Fem-Robin asked.

"Let's just keep quiet for now," Lucina suggested, "Hide the book in your robe Morgan and we'll see what we can do later,"

Back to the Truth or Dare, after much hard work, Toony and Tetra defeated Toon Ganondorf. Toony, who had taken most of the hits to make sure Tetra was safe, lied down on the ground and passed out.

"Dark Pit must now be thrown into a room full of fungirls," Bob announced as he threw the dark angel into a dark room, "Meta Knight, take off your mask,"

Meta Knight sighed and removed the mask. He looked just like a blue kirby, which did not match his mysterious persona.

"You look so adorable," Bob said.

"Shut up,"

"Okay, now for agarfinkel's ToD's and he wants to ask Meta Knight what its like to have a Spanish accent,"

"It's alright," Meta Knight said as he was putting his mask back on.

"Have any of the mario characters seen the Robot Chicken clip "Grand theft mario"," Bob asked.

"Yeah, we all have," Luigi said, "That clip was the reason we were surprised Robot Chicken helped out at this year's E3,"

Mario and the mutated Peach walked outside. Peach was still sobbing but she has calmed down.

"It's going to be-a okay, Peach," Mario said, "Tomorrow, everything will be back to normal,"

"Hey peach," Bob said, "This dare calls for you to hit Bowser with a frying pan,"

"There is no way I am going near that ugly thing," Bowser said.

Peach ran back inside the manor crying.

"Bowser, I-a fucking hate you," Mario said, then he went back to comfort her once again.

"Okay now for PikaLoverNYA's ToD's," Bob said, "Zelda, pick a villain to kill,"

Zelda immediately grabbed a bow and arrow and started hunting down Ganondorf who was still in the woods after the wrecking ball reenactment.

"Now Fem-Robin, walk in this room," Bob said

"Why do we have so many rooms outside?" Fem-Robin asked.

"Because consistency is for n00bs," Bob threw her into the room with Priam in inside, "From now on, Chrom do not safe your daughter from anything or else you go to Ultra Hell,"

"Worth it," Chrom said.

"The demons down there are known for sodomy,"

"Lucina, safe yourself from everything," Chrom said.

"I try,"

"Well, I'm not going to rescue you because I do not want to be some demon's bitch,"

"Don't worry Lucina," Robin said, "Everyone one else will help you," Tharja glared at Lucina while Robin was talking to her.

"Now, since we've all had a good day, PikaLoverNYA has ordered a feast for all of us when we are done. Now onto-,"

A blue man appeared out of thin air.

"I am Tabuu, you have skipped some dares and I am here to kill you,"

"Dude, I can skip any dare I want for any reason, mostly because I would take up a huge portion of the story, or I just feel they aren't as insane,"

(there are some exceptions, for example, Ganondorf reenacting wrecking ball and how I incorporated this side story of Morgan's mom those took up a decent chunk of the story because I really loved the ideas that popped in my head for that one, by the way, thank you dimension traverler for sparking that side story idea with your dare and thank you OrangeStreakedStar for Ganondorf on a wrecking ball XD)

"But Legendary Pokemon attacking everyone is crazy," Tabuu debated.

"While that would be cool, PikaLoverNYA was going to give the pokeballs with those legendaries to Red. Knowing that guy, he'd probably just use them for his Pokedex,"

"It's true," Red confirmed.

"Whatever you say," Tabuu said, "But I will be back," Tabuu faded away.

"As I was saying, these next dares from Wyvernsaurus, and he wants to know what Viridi thinks of Godzilla,"

"I like Godzilla," Viridi said, "Destroying cities, killing humans, and trying to make more Godzilla babies. What is there not to love about this guy,"

"Now let's bring Hades back from the dead for this next ToD," Bob announced.

"Please don't," Palutena begged.

"Aww, why wouldn't you want me back Pretty Palutena," Said a familiar, sinister voice, "I would miss you and Pitty-Pat if you were gone,"

"Shut up Hades!" Viridi yelled.

"and if it isn't Nature girl, long time, no see. I heard you're dating Pitty now,"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Don't you think you're going way below your league there," Hades asked.

"How am I out of Viridi's league?" Pit asked aggressively.

"The better question is how are you not. Sure, you may have killed me, but that was because you had the help of three goddesses and an old man's Transformer. Pit you are just an angel, only a step above the pitiful Centurions that you lead, while Viridi is a goddess. Honestly, If I were her I'd have to have a BAC level of .50 while high on LSD to find you decent,"

Pit and Viridi jumped up and went to beat the crap out of Hades but Bob stopped the enraged couple in their tracks.

"Hades has to fight Godzilla,"

"Oh please, I could kill Godzilla with a hand tied behind my back,"

Then Bob summoned Super Godzilla, twice the height and badassery of regular Godzilla, and then shrunk Hades and Super Godzilla down and put them in a large model Lego city.

"Damn," Hades said, "He's big,"

"ROAR!" Super Godzilla grabbed a Lego block and beat the crap out of Hades, then the monster got onto the tallest building and jumped from it, body slamming Hades. Hades pushed the beast off of him and he spun around and made himself into a tornado. Super Godzilla got up and grabbed the spinning Hades and snapped his neck.

"You know Viridi," Pit said, "I am starting to like Godzilla... just not for all the reason you like him,"

"I know Pit," Viridi responded, "I don't think you are out of my league Pit. You are perfect just the way you are,"

"Really?" Pit said.

"Eh, you'd be perfect if you'd join my army,"

"Ha, maybe I would,"

"Sumia and Lucina must sing Red Like Roses Part 2 from RWBY," Bob announced.

"We don't even know what that is?" Sumia said.

"Don't worry, I just implanted the information of the web-series into both your brains,"

Sumia and Lucina started singing but Bob got bored and fired a shot form a shotgun, mostly hitting Sumia's left arm.

"What was that for?" Sumia cried while walking over to Chrom, that was, until she tripped and fell on her face.

"I don't like RWBY," Bob stated, "Now, every pokemon that can mega evolve must fight to be that last one standing.

All of the mega evolve-able pokemon were teleported in and were mega evloved, ready to fight.

"three, two, on-,"

"Stop Pokemon," Henry interrupted, "We shouldn't be fighting each other, what's the point. That guy will probably just kill the winner anyway,"

"Yup," Bob said.

"But why don't we all just devolve and get ready for this feast," Henry suggested.

Charzard looked at his best friend Blastoise and high-fived each other. Mawile looked at a Venasuar and she quickly pecked a kiss on his check. An Ampharos pulled a chair out for a Gardevoir. Every pokemon devolved back to their old selves and got ready to eat a nice peaceful meal. That was until Tharja busted through the front door of the manor.

"Where is it," She asked.

"Where's what?" Robin asked.

"My diary, I want the person who stole it to come forward now...your death will be quick and painless. If not, you and everyone else will die a horrible death,"

"Tharja, that's a terrible i-," Robin was stopped when she placed a hand on his head. After a few seconds, Robin's face was blank and his pupils were gone, "Find the book or suffer,"

"Tharja," Chrom yelled, "Did you just hijack his mind?"

"Why yes I did, I've been able to control Robin's mind ever since we first started dating. It took me two years to master the ultimate love hex, but the results are effective. Robin is mine, he is mine to love and control forever. Now on the topic of questions, did you steal my diary?"

"No," Chrom said.

"I guess I could start your suffering by killing your daughter," Tharja used a very powerful dark magic spell against Lucina. Chrom pushed her out of the way and took the hit. He survived, but barely.

"Tharja, stop this madness now," Palutena commanded, "You're only hurting yourself,"

"Seems like Chrom over there is hurting," Tharja replied. She used another dark magic spell and killed Palutena.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit screamed. Tharja cast another attack at Viridi and killed her as well, "I'll kill you!" Pit ran at Tharja with his first blade and before he could even hit her, Robin came in and stabbed Pit right in the heart.

"R-robin...stop... this," Pit coughed. He spit up some of his blood and fell down dead. Robin then went and slaughtered all of the pokemon who had just gotten along. Henry cried at this horrific event until Tharja put him out of his misery. Many other heroes tried to kill Tharja and Robin, but they were either killed or severely wounded.

Bob then threw a golden sword down from the sky, where he had been watching the fight the whole time.

"Use that sword to kill her for good," Bob yelled as he shoveled down a handful of popcorn.

Morgan grabbed the blade and gave it to Lucina. Tharja and Robin faced the two girls.

"Ready?" Morgan asked.

"Ready,"

Lucina and Morgan charged at Robin and Tharja. Lucina went straight for Tharja while Morgan occupied Robin.

Morgan and Robin kept casting spells at each other back and forth until one of Robin's attacks hit Morgan, casing her to fall down. Morgan crawled away from her mind-controlled dad while he walked closer. Morgan backed herself against the wall. Robin drew his sword and rose it in the air, ready for the finishing blow.

"Please dad!" Morgan cried, "Don't do this, You can fight it,"

Robin swung the sword down at his daughter but stopped an inch away from her head. Morgan looked up to find tears in his eyes, his pupils returned and he picked her up and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Morgan, I am deeply sorry," Robin cried, "I am going to go make this right,"

Robin ran to the fight between Lucina and Tharja. The fighting was intense between the two as they kept dodging each others attacks.

"He always liked you more!" Tharja yelled, "You were trying to steal him away from me!"

"I wasn't, hell, I tried to murder Robin at one point!" Lucina said, "Stop this now!"

"NEVER!" Tharja screamed as she charged up her final spell. Robin snatched the golden sword from Lucina's hands and ran up to Tharja.

"Robin, you'll kill her for good!" Lucina yelled.

"I know!" Robin sliced Tharja's stomach, casing her to stop using her magic and fall down.

"R-robin...I...love...you," Tharja said with dying breaths.

"I'm sorry Tharja, I have to do this. Why didn't you move on?"

"B- because... we were...meant to be,"

Robin sighed. He raised his sword and stabbed her in the heart, killing her for good. Morgan walked up to her dad in tears with Tharja's diary in her hand.

"It's my fault, I did this," Morgan wept.

"Why?"

"Because I got a memory after I was hit my that cement chunk, about my mother, and-,"

"Tharja wasn't your mother so you went to see if I was cheating on her," Robin said, completing her sentence, "Seems like something you'd do. I actually want to thank you Morgan, because of you I am finally free from Tharja's control, sure most of the smashers may have died, but they will be revived and this will never happen again,"

"Thanks dad,"

"Now, who is your mom?" Robin asked.

"I dunno," Lucina said, "But in that diary, she did mention that Marth woman was awesome,"

Robin's eyes widened in shock at Lucina's obvious hint. "Chrom, are you alive!?"

Chrom got up off the ground and limped toward Robin.

"Hardly, What's up,"

"Did we ever find out if that thing violated the Bro Code?"

"I contacted the Bro Council," Bob said, "They said it should be cool as long as you get permission,"

"Oh gods, you and Lucina-,"

"Apparently," Morgan said, "That's what my memories tell me,"

"Well I guess if I was okay about it at one point in time, then I should be okay about it now," Chrom said, "But if I see you look at the younger Lucina, I will kick your ass,"

"I know, now go lie down,"

"Actually I have to go get raped in Ultra Hell now because I saved Lucina,"

"I'll cut you some slack this time," Bob said.

"Alright, I'm going to get Sumia, because I think she is still alive, and we are going to take the day off," Chrom said as he walked to Sumia.

"So...how will this work. Do you just...wanna take it slow," Robin suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Lucina said.

"I bet I'll be conceived by next week," Morgan joked.

"You better not be," said Sumia and Chrom.

**You just read about 4600 words. Yes, this is the longest chapter ever. I just had some good ideas after these dares and I've also seen Robin and Lucina's support conversations and thought that they were a better couple. Thanks for reading. Please review. Maybe a super long chapter will happen once again if I get some good ideas.**

**Seriously though, no more fire emblem characters, I skipped a few dares just for that very reason. The only reason why I let Henry in was because he's perfect for this Truth or Dare.**


	6. The All-Stars and Morgan's Conception

It was a lovely day at the Smash Manor. It had been a four days since the last Truth or Dare. Bob was nice enough to give the smashers a few days off ever since Tharja's reign of terror. Robin and Lucina were trying to get to know each other a bit more, while Bob told stories of his past.

"Okay, this is a good one," Bob started, "I used to do a truth or dare on you guys in a different universe. It was right after I did a truth or dare on Ness's world and killed his girlfriend's parents, so you could tell how excited they were to see me again," Bob laughed at his introduction, "So after a while, these douchebags, known as the FF, came in and captured me while they went off to kill everyone else. A few of the smashers survived and ended up working as bounty hunters in space. Samus, Viridi, Lucas, Wii Fit Trainer, eh, I can't remember everyone, but I could tell you that Lucas and Viridi did hook up after about seven years or something, I couldn't tell exactly how long, I was in prison. We all formed a rebellion against the FF and we were kicking ass, that was, until I was offered all of my magical powers back in exchange for killing the rebellion, which I did,"

"Woah, that's harsh," Lucas commented.

"Oh, I left you alive out of everyone else because you were begging and crying for death," Bob laughed, "He probably killed himself,"

"I didn't,"

Bob turned around and saw a taller, more mature Lucas standing right behind him. He was dressed in a torn-up black robe, wielding two katanas.

"Hi, Lucas," Bob said happily, "How's life?"

"After all this time, after killing my friends, loved ones, and destroying the rebellion I worked so hard for, you ask me how my life was!" The Alternate Lucas yelled.

"Yup,"

"Fuck you Bob, Fuck you," The Alternate Lucas shouted.

"Dude, use your inside voice," Bob whispered.

"Oh, I will after I kill you!"

Lucas took a swing at Bob, but he teleported out of the way just in time, because the chair Bob had been sitting in was cut in two. Bob summoned a gun to appear in his hands and fired shots at his attacker. Lucas' surprising speed managed to help him dodge the bullets and take another swing at Bob, this time, making a cut from his right shoulder to his left hip. The attack didn't cut deep, but it gave Lucas enough time to use a PK Love Omega on him, which caused Bob to be thrown to the back of the manor.

Bob jumped back up and shot a bullet at Lucas' leg, causing him to tumble as he ran toward him. Bob grabbed one of the katanas and stood Lucas up. Bob cut the dimension-traveling Lucas in half and ended the fight. Bob used his magic to rebuild his cut-up chair, and sat down again.

(Yup that is the explanation I am sticking with Wyvernsaurus, Bob killed everyone :P)

"That was fun," Bob said with a deep breath, "I think now is as good time as any to start up the Truth or Dares," Everyone sighed, except for Henry, he was jumping with joy.

"Okay, Now to show you this picture," Bob said.

"Is it one of those rule 34 pictures you implanted in my brain yesterday?" Chrom asked with apathy.

"No," Bob answered, "But while we are on the subject of rule 34...," Bob clapped his hands and Chrom's vision was replaced with a picture.

"Please stop!" Chrom begged.

"What could be so bad about rule 34?" Sumia asked, not knowing what it was.

Bob clapped his hands again and and Sumia's vision was replaced. She blinked multiple times but the image was still there.

"I can't un-see it!" Sumia screamed.

"I don't want to know," Morgan said.

"It's your conception drawn out by creepy fanboys," Bob said.

"I said I didn't want to know," Morgan yelled.

"Why has this become a joke over the past four days," Lucina asked.

"Because it's joke worthy," Bob responded, "Now back to what I was saying, here is a picture of Palutena and Lucina posing for the camera on the Smash Bros website.

"Yeah, I remember that," Palutena said.

"Did you know fans are pairing you and Lucina together now,"

"What!?" Lucina said in an irritated tone.

"Now for Godzilla to eat the fire emblem characters!" Bob announced.

A giant hand broke through the ceiling and grabbed the characers, except for Lucina.

"Ha! I lived!" Lucina taunted.

"Cool, now make out with Palutena," Bob said.

"No!" Lucina yelled.

"Okay, I guess it's Gay Ray time!"

"I don't know," Palutena interrupted, "I've noticed plenty of severe headaches in Ness lately, maybe that's a side effect of the Gay Ray,"

"That probably explains it," Ness moaned, "Can I get some ibuprofen?"

"Alright, I guess I can deal with a small make out session," Lucina sighed.

Palutena pressed her lips onto Lucina and had the sexiest make out session ever, it was quite possibly the third sexiest thing ever, only being beaten by swimsuit models and boobs.

"Okay Hades, fight Godzilla now," Bob said.

"No way, I am done fighting over-sized reptiles," Hades complained.

"Your just a chicken," Viridi said.

"...yes,"

Bob grabbed the God of the underworld and threw him at Godzilla's stomach at high speed. Hades went straight through the giant reptile and killed it. The monster crashed to the ground, making the earth tremble beneath it. Robin and the other Fire Emblem characters climbed out of the dead monster from the hole in it's stomach.

"How long were we in there," Sumia asked.

"About five minutes," Lucina answered.

"Now for a few dares by , who will be known as Robert," Bob announced, "But first, did you know that Godzilla has been help people lately, Viridi?"

"I realize that," Viridi answered, "But at least he causes collateral damage, which probably kills plenty of people,"

"Now for Robin and Lucina, you must conceive Morgan within a week,"

"We just barely started dating," Robin said.

"Well, if your just going to be like that, you have to conceive Morgan by the end of the day,"

"Your insane!" Lucina said.

"Uh, duh," Bob said, "My last name is Insaneguy, what do you expect? I don't care how you go about it. You can wait for the perfect moment, when the sun sets in a candle-lit room or you can just let your instincts take over behind a dumpster,"

The couple sighed, they had no other option. They didn't want to go into this relationship too fast. They wanted to hold off on getting serious when Lucina's parents got used to the idea of dating Robin and they also wanted everyone to stop cracking jokes about their relationship, especially Morgan.

"I knew it," Morgan laughed.

"Oh, I just thought of something," Chrom sighed to Sumia.

"What's that," Sumia asked.

"We're in our early 20's, and we'll be grandparents," Chrom explained.

"I feel old already," Sumia moaned.

"Shut up you geezers!" Bob yelled, "Now for Pit and Megaman, you will be as you were in Captain N: The Game Master,"

Palutena laughed as Pit and Megaman facepalmed.

"Captain N?," Viridi whispered to Palutena, "What's that,"

"Pit and Megaman fought along side this guy back in the 80's. They were...different... back then,"

"How?"

"You'll see,"

With a snap of his fingers, Bob transformed Pit and Megaman into there crappy Captain N forms.

"I don't like this-icus," Pit said.

"Ha ha, your speech pattern is hilarious," Megaman croaked, "And my voice sounds like crap,"

Everyone laughed at Pit's new appearance. He was small, but had a large head with orange hair and his wings lacked feathers.

"Why aren't they laughing at you-icus," Pit asked Megaman.

"Because you look much more ridiculous," Megaman answered.

"Okay everyone," Bob said, "We can laugh at Pit later...even after he is back to normal. Anyway, Robert also wants to know if Fem-Robin has a husband,"

"I don't," Fem-Robin said.

"Seems like Priam might have to be your husband soon," Bob said with a video tape in his hand. (PikaLover, this is part of dare, I know, but I want to use this one now)

"What's that?" Asked Fem-Robin.

"A video tape of you and Priam," Bob threw the tape and it somehow landed right in the VCR. The tape went in and the video started playing. It starts out with Fem-Robin being thrown into the room and landing on her face. Priam picks her up and asks her where he was. Bob then fast-forwarded while yelling "blah blah blah,". He plays it again and it seems as if they had been talking for quite a while. Fem-Robin, who was blushing redder than any tomato, quickly kissed Priam on the cheek. Bob fast-forwarded again and then played it to show them making out. He then fast-forwarded over the NSFW parts and played it again showing them both in bed.

"You know Robin, this may seem crazy," Priam said.

"I dunno, I've seen some crazy things within the past few years," Fem-Robin replied.

"I...I want you to be my wife,"

Fem-Robin's eyes lit up. "Yes, Priam, Yes," She hugged him and that is where the tape ends.

"I was going to save that as a surprise for later," Fem-Robin said, "But yes, I am getting married,"

"Awesome," Bob congratulated," we have one problem though, I kinda murdered him with a gold weapon, which means-,"

"He's dead...forever," Fem-Robin sobbed.

"Yup," Bob said with glee.

Fem-Robin fell to the floor and started crying, the only one she has ever cared about on a romantic level has been killed. She could not bear to live any longer, that is until someone knocked on the door. Bob sent Morgan to answer the door and when she opened it, there was a boy, same height as her and looked very much the same in most ways, probably the same age too (16).

"Uh, hello," The boy greeted, "I woke up around here and I don't know where or who I am, can I get some help?"

"Uh...I'm scared," Morgan said, freaked out by the fact that she was talking to someone who could pass as her twin. The boy looked inside the manor and saw Fem-Robin crying on the floor. The boy pushed Morgan out of the way and ran to her.

"Mother! Are you alright?" He asked.

She looked up and saw the boy, she realized what was going on and hugged him "I'm alright now," She said, "Do you know your name?"

"Uh...M...Morgan, yes! My name is Morgan!" the boy said.

"Can we give this Morgan a nickname like his mom," asked the female Morgan.

"I dunno," Bob said, "He looks kinda like a dork... Dork-Morgan!"

"Don't call my son a dork," Fem-Robin yelled.

"I can kill you both,"

"Dork-Morgan is perfectly fine," they both said.

"Okay, last but not least, Snake has to shoot Sonic in the face," Bob announced. Snake did just as he was told and Sonic was killed, "Now for PikaLover NYA's dares, but first, she wants to know how the feast was,"

"What feast!" Megaman yelled, "The one everyone Mega-died at... Please change me back,"

"Megaman, you sound like shit, stop talking," Bob commanded, "Red, battle Ash from the Pokemon anime,"

A portal appeared and Ash Ketchem stepped out. Ash was completely confused until he saw Pikachu running towards him.

"Hey Pikachu, how's Smash Bros.," Ash asked.

"Pika pi," Pikaed Pikachu in a sad tone.

"I have no idea what the fuck your saying," Bob said, "So I am activating the universal Poke-translation field,"

"This place is alright, well, not when you have to do a dare," Pikachu said.

"A Dare?" Ash questioned.

"We have to battle Red in a pokemon battle," Pikachu said.

"Alright, we can do this!" Ash shouted, "Go Froakie," Ash tossed a Poke-ball and a Froakie appeared.

"Go Venasaur!"

"Froakie! Use bubble," Ash commanded. Froakie did as he was told but nothing really happened.

"Dude, you know that your pokemon is under-leveled and has a type disadvantage, right?" Said Red.

"Yeah, but I believe in Froakie!"

Red sighed. "Venasuar, just tap that Froakie on the shoulder,"

Venasuar lightly tapped Froakie's shoulder and Froakie fainted.

"No! how did I lose," Ash sobbed.

"Sorry to say buddy," Pikachu said, "But you are terrible at pokemon battles,"

"Pikachu, why do you have to be so mean?" Ash cried.

"Because you suck!" Everyone yelled.

Ash ran out of the manor crying. Then, he was shot down by a bunch of turrets.

"Meta Knight, remove your mask so I can burn it," Bob said.

Meta Knight sighed as he took off his mask and handed it over to Bob. Bob held it in the air and turned it to ashes within seconds.

"Now moving onto-," Bob was stopped by a familiar blue person.

"I am Tabuu,"

"Goddammit Tabuu! Shut up! No one gives a crap about you!"

"That's just mean bro," Tabuu disappeared again.

"As I was saying, now moving onto-,"

"AFeralFurry," interupted the man on the intercom, "Before I start off I would just like to say that I might not be coming down to the manor until Lucario understands the power of my love. He might try to kill me if I were to go there now,"

"You bet I would!" Lucario yelled.

"See what I mean," the man said, "Now for the display of affection, Lucario is not going to have it so easy this time because he is going to be in a room full of people with chainsaws,"

Bob threw Lucario into that room. Lucario's screams and the sounds of chainsaws could be heard through out the manor.

"At least he isn't getting it as bad as Roy... speaking of which, were is he?" the man asked. Just then the charred corpse of Roy fell through the roof, "Oh, there he is, now I need Tails to come here for some testing,"

A portal appeared and Tails jumped through. He looked around, wondering why he was at the manor and then saw Sonic's dead body.

"Y-you killed Sonic!?" Tails gasped.

"He'll come back, but for right now," The man said, "Let this Glaceon hit you with ice beam,"

"No, please don't," Tails begged. It was too late, the Glaceon attacked and Tails was frozen solid.

"Seems to be super effective," The man said.

Link saw all of this going on. He was bored of the Truth or Dare. He was about to take a nap until time froze around him.

"Ah, hello Link," The man said, "Time had to stop so we can give you this dare, we don't want to let anyone know of this particular dare,"

"Your sword," Bob started, "is to be replaced by this sword from hell, made of the souls of shattered heroes, created for the purpose of mass murder, possessed by a demon, whispering in a voice only you may hear, but may never speak of,"

"I'll never listen to a sword," Link said.

"Oh, you will," the man said, as a sword that looked strangely familiar to the Eyelander from Team Fortress 2 was placed into Link's hands. Time went back to normal and everything went as if nothing happened.

"Now to make Snake's suit a nice, hot pink," Bob announced.

Snake's suit magically turned that color and he was not amused.

"Now for my dares," Hikari said, "Porky shall now die in the most painful death possible,"

"How many portals do I have to open today?" Bob rages. A portal appeared and the Absolutely Safe Capsule rolls out and crashes into Lucas.

"Help me get out of here," Lucas gasped.

Bob uses his telekinetic powers to lift the capsule up and then smash Lucas to pieces. Hikari yells at Bob for a while until he threatened to use a gold weapon on her and then she stopped. Porky, who was inside the capsule, was laughing at Lucas' death.

Hikari sighed. She snapped her fingers and Porky was set ablaze inside the capsule. Hikari let out a deranged laugh and then she moved on once Porky died.

"Ness, act emo," Hikari said.

"Life sucks, everything sucks, I'm going to cut myself, but not actually kill myself because I'm a bitch," Ness mocked.

"Now, I am going to spin this wheel," Hikari announced and a big wheel with Bowser, Ganondorf, and King Dedede appeared, "Whatever the wheel lands on, that person will go to Super Hell,"

She spun the wheel. The villains huddled together as it spun round and round. The wheel slowed down and it landed on Dedede. A giant, red hand rose from the ground and grabbed him. He held onto the other villains as they tried to keep him on Earth, but they were not strong enough. The hand managed to pry Dedede away from them and drag him down to Super Hell.

"Now for agarfinkel's dares," Bob announced, "But first, Pit, have you ever had any contact with godly beings other than the ones in your universe?"

"No, I haven't-icus," Pit said.

"Well, you can meet one across the street," Bob said.

Pit went across the street. He read a sign on the lawn that read:

_Welcome to All-Stars Villa_

_Home of the Playstation All-Stars_

_For the last time: _

_WE ARE NOT RIPPING OFF SMASH BROS._

A shirtless man with red strips on the left side of his body walked out of the villa and up to the dumb, animated angel.

"Are you a god-icus," Pit asked.

"I am not a god-icus," the man said, "I am Kratos! The God of War!"

"That's cool, nice to meet you Kratos-icus," Pit greeted as he put his hand up for a simple handshake.

"Do you just add -icus to everything?" Kratos asked.

"For today, yes-icus. I actually look manlier," Pit said.

"Barely!" Bob yelled from across the street.

"Stop saying -icus," Kratos yelled.

"I can't-icus," Pit screamed as he tried to run away from the god.

"No one runs from the God of War!" Kratos yelled. He grabbed his Blades of Exile tossed one at Pit. The chain wrapped around him and he was dragged over to Kratos. Before he could get the give the finishing blow, Viridi summoned various vines and other plant-life to stop him.

"Seems you have the powers of a goddess," Kratos snarled.

"I am you dumbass!" Viridi yelled.

"That wasn't very goddess-like," Palutena teased telepathically.

"Shut the hell up, Palutena! I am trying to save your servant and my boyfriend!"

"Seriously, this guy is your boyfriend," Kratos said, "C'mon, he is way out of your league,"

"He doesn't usually look like that, or talk like that," Viridi defended.

"I bet he's still lame,"

"I am not-icus!" Pit said, still wrapped in the chains.

"Just hand him the angel over or else!" Viridi threatened.

"Oh no, I am so scared of plants," Kratos said statistically.

"I'm warning you," Viridi raised her staff and aimed it at Kratos. Kratos stabbed Pit in the stomach, killing him. Viridi let a tear or two loose, but managed to summon many of the Forces of Nature. Kratos was not a stranger to hoards of enemies and managed to kill them all without a problem.

Viridi summoned other things to kill Kratos, but he just chopped through them with ease. Viridi had her back against a wall, there was nothing she could do. She closed closed her eyes and hoped for a quick death. Then after a while, she looked up to see Kratos with the Blade of Olympus raised in the air trying to kill her, but a raccoon with a cane was preventing her from being killed.

"Kratos, just let her go," the raccoon said.

"Okay, fine," He let his sword down and walked away. The raccoon walked away with him and a little girl ran up to Viridi. She had a torn up dress and large yellow eyes. Viridi walked closer to the girl and just before the raccoon could warn her, A man in old scuba-diving gear jumped out from the backyard and landed right on Viridi, killing her.

"Really Big Daddy," The raccoon said, "You just had to kill her,"

The Big Daddy shrugged and Kratos went up to congratulate him with a high-five.

"C'mon Sly," Kratos said, "Lighten up, aren't you a criminal?"

"I'm a thief, not a murderer," Sly said as he walked back into the villa.

"That looked fun," Bob commented, "Now back to the game. Snake why do you hate Sonic?"

"Have you played Sonic '06?" Snake asked.

"True," Bob said, "Pac-man, eat every piece of fruit in the house but not my or-," Bob stopped and noticed that there was already no fruit to be seen. He then reached into the cabinet and found that his orange had been eaten. Bob summoned a portal to Super Hell and threw Pac-man inside, "That asshole, eating my day's supply of vitamin C,"

"Can't you just use your wizard powers to give yourself vitamin C," The Villager asked.

"It's not that easy!" Bob shouted.

The Villager sighed. "Just take this," The Villager held out a perfect orange, "It was going to be part of my lunch, but whatever,"

Bob took the orange and ate it. It was the greatest orange he had ever eaten.

"Wow, thanks man!" Bob thanked, "Do you have another name besides Villager,"

"Daniel,"

"Well, good job Daniel! Now for Link to be chased by a giant horde of cuccos,"

Normally Link would run away from this, but the voice of his sword kept telling him "Kill kill kill kill" and "Heads heads heads heads". He drew his sword and swung away at the cuccos, killing every single one of them.

"Do you think that's enough?" The sword yelled, "I need you to murder people! Not chickens,"

Link put the sword away and sat down.

"Now for dimension traverler's dares, he wants to give Dark Pit a present,"

Bob handed Dark Pit a box. Dark Pit opened it and a boxing glove popped up and punched him in the face. Dark Pit got angry and threw the box out the window.

"How were the fangirls, Dark Pit?" Bob asked.

Dark Pit sat down and put on some sunglasses. "Awesome,"

"Now for Lucario to receive a magic sword to teleport away from dares," Bob said, "but Lucario is busy so I'll just destroy it," Bob made the sword disappear from his hands, "Meta Knight, can you inhale like Kirby?"

"If I could, why would I be using a sword all the time?" Meta Knight answered.

"Makes sense," Bob said, "Now Kirby, inhale this smart bomb,"

Kirby ate the smart bomb and turned into a terrorist with a bomb vest. He was about to blow up the entire manor until Bob tossed him at the All-Stars Villa across the street.

"Who knew smart bombs make Kirby a terrorist?" Bob wondered, "Time for Homuhomuchan's dares! The first one calls for Lucario and his fans to be sent into Super Hell,"

The intercom turned back on and AFeralFurry spoke once again.

"Your not sending me, are you?"

"Oh no," Bob said, "All just send the room full of chainsaw guys to Super Hell," Just then screaming from the chainsaw guys could be heard in the next room and after a while, it stopped. The intercom turned off again and all was well, until the next dare was called.

"Ganondorf must twerk," Bob shivered.

Ganondorf reluctantly twerked. Needless to say, it was a terrible sight that even I can't put into words.

"After that...thing," Bob said, "Peach and Zelda must make out,"

"I don't care if I get a headache," Peach said, "Just use the Gay Ray,"

Bob zapped both of the princesses with the Gay Ray and then they made out.

"Now for OrangeStreakedStar's dares, Snake must eat ice cream out of a pig pen,"

(A note from the author to the dare-er, most of your dares have a lasting effect on everyone that gets in the way of some other dares. I have also had a problem with dares that involve everyone doing the same thing. i.e. run through an obstacle course or go on a quest. I can't do that without dedicating all of the story to your one dare. Like I said last chapter, exceptions can be made, but to be clear, I can't have everyone wearing 10 inch high heels, while going through the water temple as a wolf. That being said, most of your dares are being skipped this chapter but in return, next chapter, you can break the 10 dare limit. As long as they do not break the rules set in chapter one and these new rules.

New Rule 1: Effects that last an entire chapter (such as changing forms or wearing certain clothing) can only happen to a few characters, unless these changes do not affect how the characters interact and function.

New Rule 2: You can only give one person or small group an extremely difficult task or adventure and only one (maybe two) will happen per chapter. If there are more, I will choose the one with the most potential.

Thank you and I hope you understand.)

Snake was teleported to the smelliest pig pen Bob could find. Snake spotted an ice cream cone on it's side in the pin, he walked in and as he was about to eat it. A farmer went up to the pin with a shotgun in hand.

"What are you doin' on mah farm?" The farmer asked.

"I'm just here to eat some i-," Snake was shot in the face.

"That just about wraps up today's Truth or Dare," Bob said, "Goodnight everyone,"

Later that night, Robin walked into his room to find his room candle-lit and Lucina in lingerie on the bed.

"Did we really go this route," Robin asked jokingly.

"It was either this or the behind a dumpster. I just thought this would be better for my first time," Lucina said.

"Oh crap, this is your first time isn't it. While I can't guarantee it, I'll try to go easy,"

In the next room, Morgan was trying to sleep, but couldn't over the sound of Lucina's constant panting and occasional screaming. She had enough of this and banged on the wall.

"My Gods! Can you please stop conceiving me so loudly!" Morgan yelled.

"Your...g-grounded, oh gods!," Lucina moaned from the other side.

Morgan sighed as she lied back down in her bed. She hopes her mom isn't serious.


	7. Starring Eric Cartman!

** Before I start, I just want to say I am adding an Animal Crossing character myself, I've just got the game and while I may be nowhere near the target audience for it, (I'm a 16-year-old male that loves all things violent and destructive) it's oddly fun. I just can't explain it. :P**

It was a lovely day at the Smash Manor. The weather was perfect and by perfect, I mean it was sixty degrees outside and it was raining heavily. To Bob, this was the perfect day, especially since Link finally snapped with that new Hell-sword and started to kill people, starting with the Ice Climbers.

"I must obey the blade!" Link yelled hysterically as he decapitated the Ice Climbers.

"What's wrong with you!" Zelda yelled.

"I gave him a sword that makes him want to murder," Bob interjected.

"I must obey the blade!" Link yelled again as he charged Morgan. Luckily, Dork-Morgan used his sword and managed to block the Link's attack from hitting his alternate universe counterpart.

Fox shot at Link a couple times, but the shots were blocked by the shield. Link charged over to Fox and decapitated him too. He then spotted Daniel, the animal crossing villager, who immediately ran outside. Link made chased after Daniel, gaining on him with every second. It was a matter of time until the little villager was dead. Fortunately for him, a small brown raccoon hit Link across the head with a shovel.

"I must...obey...the blade..." Link sputtered.

"Are you alright, Daniel?" the raccoon asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks Tom," Daniel said.

"It wasn't a big deal, I won't even make you pay for my services," Tom joked.

Daniel laughed. "So, why are you here?"

"Isabelle wanted me to bring her down here so she can give you more perfect fruit,"

"Really! Were is she?"

"She hid behind that rock once she saw that guy trying to kill you,"

Daniel walked over to the rock that Isabelle was hiding behind. She was curled up in a ball, crying, and afraid. She turned around, not knowing Daniel was there, and jumped.

"Please don't hurt me!" She screamed. She then realized that she was not being hunted down by a psychopath and calmed down, "Oh, I thought you were that crazy guy. Anyway, I have baskets of perfect fruit just for you mayor,"

"Thank you, just leave them here," Daniel said, "But please hurry up, you have to leave before-,"

"Before what?" Bob said as he approached the two of them.

"Mayor, who is that?" Isabelle asked.

"That's Bob, he's been messing with us for the past few weeks. He let's other people dare us to do something and we have to do it or else you get punished," Daniel explained.

"And now that you are here," Bob said, "You must stay,"

"Uh, if you let me go," Tom started, "I'll will completely upgrade your house for free,"

"Okay, Nook can leave," Bob said.

"What!?" Yelled some of the other Smashers that overheard the conversation.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Tom said, "I am going to fly away with my jet-pack, fueled by bells," Tom Nook took off and flew all the way back to the town of Pixelton where he came from. The cost of that flight was about a million bells, but Tom Nook was a billionaire, he didn't care.

"So what do I do," Isabelle asked nervously.

"Just sit down and relax until you are told to do something," Bob said, "You shouldn't have to do anything today, but next... oh next time you will," Bob walked slowly back inside, he wanted to start the ToD, but at the same time, he wanted to stay in the rain. Daniel and Isabelle ran inside and then after everyone was revived, the Truth or Dare started

"Welcome back to the Truth or Dare!" Bob announced, "Today we will be kicking things off with Robert's dares and he wants to know how Robin and Lucina's were last night, if you know what I mean,"

"I heard them talk about something," Morgan said, "Grandpa Chrom, what is bondage?"

Chrom and Sumia glanced over at Morgan's parents, then shivered at the mental image she gave them.

"Morgan!" Her parent's yelled.

Morgan laughed hysterically. "Then Mom wanted to be choked for some reason and-,"

"Morgan," Chrom interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up!" The family yelled.

"Oh, c'mon! That was funny!" Bob laughed.

"See, he gets it," Morgan said.

The family sighed as they lied back in their seats. "Just to be clear," Lucina said to her parents, "None of that happened,"

"We know," Sumia sighed, "Let's just stop talking about it,"

"Now to teleport Yarne from Awakening here for a minute," Bob said. A portal appeared and a nervous rabbit person walked out.

"Where am I?" Yarne asked.

"Smash Manor," Bob answered, "Anyway, just let Morgan do whatever she wants to you,"

Morgan cheered as she ran up to Yarne. Everyone thought that this dare might get a little... mature, but she just wanted to tug on Yarne's ears.

"Ouch! Stop it!" Yarne cried, "Don't mess with a bunny!"

"Ha! I knew it! You are a bunny!" Morgan laughed, "Okay, I'm done, send him away,"

"Seriously," Bob wondered, "Nothing more than just to tug on his ears?"

"If you were thinking I was going to have sex with him, you are mistaken," Morgan said.

"Quick question," Bob said, "Who are you interested in?"

"Is this a dare?"

"No,"

"Then we'll just have to wait," Morgan smiled and then took a seat.

"I would kill you, but you're funny," Bob laughed, "Now Kirby has to bomb All-Stars Villa,"

"Didn't I do that last time?" Kirby asked.

"Well, some people really hate that game," Bob handed the pink puffball a smart bomb. Kirby sighed as he ate it and transformed into Terrorist Kirby. The little terrorist ran up to the villa across the street and blew up inside.

"Palutena, kidnap Pit,"

Palutena summoned a rope and threw it on the angel. "Done,"

"You could have at least tired," Bob said, "now before we move on, Robert wants to congratulate Chrom on being a grandfather,"

"Even though we have a Morgan right here," Chrom started, "I won't technically be a grandparent for nine months!"

Bob sighed and snapped his fingers and Lucina immediately ran to the bathroom.

"What just happened?" Robin asked in a concerned tone.

"I sped up the rate of growth for the fetus," Bob answered.

Sumia jumped up and slammed Bob against the wall. "By how much!" She yelled.

"Well, according to my calculations, the baby will be born in just about an hour,"

Sumia froze, worried for her daughter. Pregnancy was hard on for Sumia and that was nine months. Lucina was about to have a baby in an hour and that means she will go through all stages of pregnancy in that timeframe.

"We have to help her," Sumia said, "She needs us to get her through this hour. If my pregnancy has taught me anything, it is that having family around makes the experience enjoyable. We might not make it enjoyable for her, but we can at least try to make it not as terrible,"

Chrom, Robin, and Morgan agreed and went to help Lucina in anyway they could.

"Anyway, time for Wyvernsaurus' dares and he wants to know how Zelda feels of Robin Williams' passing,"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who he is," Zelda said, "I don't know any of your celebrities,"

"Basically, Robin Williams was a comedic actor that was also and avid gamer. He liked The Legend of Zelda so much that he named his daughter after you,"

"Oh really? That's sweet. All I have to say is that my thoughts and prayers go out to his family and friends, I hope they can overcome these harsh times as soon as possible,"

"That was very well put, now for a ridiculous involving cookies, dinosaurs and elements from the periodic table? Was the reviewer high while writing this? Actually, here is what it says:

Pit & Pittoo: Eat a cookie that will turn you into a T-Rex and a Triceratops that fight over which is better: beryllium baloney or cesium salami. The T-Rex will just be shouting cesium salami at the Triceratops while the later does the same with beryllium baloney.

No offense to the reviewer, but you'd have to be high off your ass to think of something like that. Don't worry, I will do something with dinosaurs later on. But for now, let's make Lucario immortal!,"

Bob got up out of his seat and punched Lucario in the face. This punch, combined with a bit of magic, gave Lucario the gift of immortality.

"Now Hades, drink this," Bob threw a drink of the gods over to the lord of the Underworld. Hades took a sip and suddenly transformed into a freakish shark mutant.

"Now that that's over with, it is time to have Eric Cartman from South Park visit the manor. I know the dare requests for me to beat the crap out of robot clones of South Park characters, but this seems more fun,"

A portal appeared and a big-boned 4th grader walked through it.

"Where am I?" Cartman asked.

"Hello Eric Cartman, I am Mr. Insaneguy. You are here in Smash Manor,"

"Fucking sweet!" Cartman cheered, "But really, who the hell are you?"

"I am a wizard that enforces these fighters to do dares sent in by mentally insane fanfiction writers on the internet,"

"Dude, that is fucking cruel... Awesome! Can I dare the fighter?"

"Sure,"

Cartman walked around the Smashers, coming up with a dare for them. He stopped right at Jigglypuff and turned to Bob.

"Can I have a gun?" Cartman asked.

Bob made a gun appear right in the ten-year-old's hands. Cartman raised the gun at the pokemon's head and pulled the trigger.

"You fucking suck, Jigglypuff!" Cartman ranted, "You are a useless bitch that should have never been here in the first place! I hope you burn in hell you fucking whore!"

"Good job Cartman, have a seat. Now it's time for PikaLoverNYA's dares but first, a question for Ash. Do you love Serena?"

"I-," Ash started.

"He probably doesn't," Pikachu interrupted, "Heck, I was surprised Ash hasn't gotten together with any of the girls he has traveled with, but at this point, it's no surprise,"

"I-I just...,"

"You just can do anything right! After years of traveling with you, you haven't grown the slightest. To be honest, my opinion hasn't changed much since you saved me from that horde of Spearows. Thanks for saving me, but you'd think that you'd be champion of the Pokemon League by now,"

Ash ran away to the outside crying yet again, but instead of being shot by turrets, he was fatally struck down by lightning.

"Bowser, kill Hades," Bob announced.

Bowser went up to Hades, who was struggling to get up due to his recent mutation, and punched the shark mutant thing until it died.

"Who wants sushi," Bowser said, carrying the dead body on his shoulder.

"I do!," Cartman said.

"Sonic, here is a sword," Bob made a sword appear in his hands and handed it off to the blue hedgehog.

"uh...thanks?"

"Now to move onto-,"

"I am Tabuu!" said a blue-colored man who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Bring Priam back to life, many of the readers want that to happen,"

Bob sighed. "Tabuu, the only way I can bring him back to life, is to talk with Satan, God, the Council of Angels, and Nicholas Cage. On top of that, I need to use a lot of magic for this to happen too and even after I am done, ghosts will walk among the living and I don't want to deal with that,"

"Do it now, or else I'll kill Tom Nook," Tabuu threatened.

"No! Don't do that! He needs to build my house in Animal Crossing!" Bob pleaded, "Fine, I'll talk with everyone of them later, but for now I'll just drain all of my magic so I can prepare for the gold weapon revival,"

Bob floated out of his chair. His eyes glowed yellow as a rainbow aura surrounded him. He raised his hands in the air and the aura went away from him, as if it was spreading around the world. Bob fell to the ground face first, he barely managed to get up off the floor and on his feet. Henry helped Bob clear a spot on the couch so he could lie down and rest.

"Okay...," Bob panted, "Everyone can see ghosts now, this is an important part of... gold weapon revivals. You better thank me Fem-Robin... you fucking bitch,"

Fem-Robin and Dork-Morgan cheered as they were a step closer to having Priam in their lives.

"Cartman... You can handle being the host right? You will have the authority to enforce dares and kill people who do not obey or just piss you off,"

"Authoritah," Cartman whispered.

"Yes Cartman, Authoritah. Take this necklace, it will provide you with the magic you need," Bob handed Cartman a necklace with a green pendent. Cartman put it on and felt a surge of power go through his body.

"Okay Smasher," Cartman started, "From now on, you shall respect my Authoritah or burn in the depths of Super Hell! Now it is time for-,"

"AFeralFurry," Said a man on the intercom.

"Hey! Don't interrupt me!" Cartman yelled.

"I'm sorry Eric, this is just how I usually introduce myself. Is Bob still awake?"

"Yup," Bob yawned.

"Your not the only one with a history of alternate universes, I have been through about four hundred million cycles of ToDs. Sadly, I die at the end of each one. Which is why I submit all my dares via intercom system,"

"You can come by anytime you like. I'll make sure Lucario doesn't murder you," Bob yawned.

"We'll see. But for now let's send Lucario to Alderaan, right before the planet is destroyed,"

Cartman teleported Lucario to Alderaan. Lucario landed in a large, open field with loads of flowers surrounding him. He breathed in the fresh air and walked around for a bit. The Pokemon didn't see what was wrong with the planet, everything was perfectly fine. He looked up at the sky and noticed a large space-station charging a laser. In an instant, everything around Lucario blew up and soon enough, Lucario was left floating in space, unable to die due to his immortality.

Back on Earth, AFeralFurry was preparing for another dare.

"Okay Henry, think of something that one of your fellow Awakening characters can do for a dare,"

"Remember Henry, you don't always have to murder someone," Cartman started, "It's usually better to mental scar them for the rest of their life. One time, I feed this kid his dead parents in some chili I made. It was awesome,"

"Wow, that sounds awesome," Henry said, he thought of who to dare and what their dare should be. After a couple minutes of thinking, he had it!

"What's the dare?" Cartman asked.

"Well, because Lucina is going to have her baby in an hour and that baby is here today as Morgan, I have decided that Morgan must deliver herself,"

"Woah, that is sick and really fucked up bro," Cartman said, "Good job,"

"Wait what!" Morgan yelled, over hearing the conversation. She walked over to the living room, "I have to do what now?"

"You have to deliver yourself," Cartman beamed.

"Ew! No!" Morgan yelled.

"Respect mah athoritah!" Cartman yelled. He made a nightstick appear and started to repeatedly hit Morgan's legs with it, "Deliver yourself or march your ass to Super Hell!

"Okay fine, but I don't know how to deliver babies," Morgan argued.

Cartman snapped his fingers and suddenly, Morgan knew everything about delivering a baby.

"Dammit,"

"heh heh heh heh heh heh," Cartman laughed, "You gotta go deliver your mom's baby,"

"Shut up, fatass," Morgan said.

"Hey! I'm not fat you fucking Jew!" Cartman retorted.

"I'm not Jewish!"

"Oh, you reminded me of someone else. FeralFurry, you may continue,"

"Thank you Eric, and good job on that dare Henry. Now I want Tails to write his own name in the Death Note while thinking of his face,"

"Why?" Tails cried.

"Because I am testing this for science! But I feel nice today, so you can choose the cause of death. Eric, do you have a Death Note?"

Cartman used his magic to make a Death Note appear right in his hands. He gave the book to Tails, along with a pencil. The fox opened the book and wrote his name down, Miles Prowler. He then wrote in a fairly painless cause of death, carbon monoxide poisoning, and after a few seconds, he died.

"Now for that last dare," the man said, "Let's send Link into Hyrule with that demonic blade of his,"

Link suddenly disappeared to Hyrule. The man on the intercom bid the smashers farewell and the intercom system went offline.

"Now for a dare from thefourthed, and he wants Pit to kiss Viridi,"

Pit simply kissed Viridi on the lips. Nothing noteworthy happened since they are both dating.

"Lame, Now it's time for agarfinkel's dares and he wants know if Chrom really did call Cynthia a little pega pony princess and he also wants to know where the Mark of the Exalt is on her body,"

Lucina walked into the the living room, looking more pregnant than she was before, she had finally gotten over the sickness and had a bigger appetite and mood swings.

"Hello everyone," Lucina greeted joyfully, "Everything is just great. Now to answer the questions, yes, Dad really did call Cynthia that and her Mark of the Exalt is on her stomach,"

"Thank you fat bitch," Cartman said.

"Your the one talking you fatass motherfucker!" Lucina yelled as she got her sword and charged at Cartman. She was luckily stopped by Robin and Chrom.

"Lucina, calm down!" her dad said.

"Never!" Lucina ranged, she kept trying to kill Cartman until waffles came out of the toaster in the kitchen.

"My waffle are done cooking!" She cheered, "I gotta go get some syrup," she walked away from the living room, completely forgetting about the events that just happened.

"Okay then, now the reviewer wants Wario to pay his employees,"

"You'll never take me alive!" Wario screamed. He jumped out this window and run off.

"I wasn't going to make him do it, but whatever. Now Captain Falcon must falcon punch Bowser right in the stomach,"

"FALCON! PUNCH!" The captain punched Bowser with such tremendous force, that he went flying out of the house, leaving a large hole in the wall.

"Damn, it's getting cold in here," Cartman complained, "Well, I guess it's time to send some pumpkin soup to Link,"

Link was in Hyrule Castle Town, slaughtering everyone he met. He was low on health, two hearts to be exact. He was tired and the guards were finally catching up to him. His rampage would soon end. That would be the case, until twenty bottles of pumpkin soup filled his inventory. He was glad that he could obey the blade longer now. He drank three of the bottles at once and went back to his rampage. The blade shall be obeyed!

"Okay, now it is time for Homuhomuchan's dares, and the first one requires me to bring Lucario over here,"

Cartman clapped his hands and the Aura Pokemon was teleported back to the manor once more.

"Now Lucario, we want you to go in a tank filled with electric eels until I tell you to get out,"

A tank full of electric eels appeared and Lucario was put in the tank. Even though he was being shocked by lethal amounts of electricity, he was immortal.

"Now Ganondorf must reenact Gangnam style. So 2013,"

Ganondorf did his best to reenact the K-pop sensation as best as he could and he did really well, that was until he smacked Palutena's ass during the sexy lady part then said "how do you like that, bitch,". She used mega laser Ganondorf and the parody was over.

"Okay, now these next dares are from dimension traverler, and he wants ROB to self destruct,"

"I AM PROGRAMMED FOR SELF-PRESERVATION," the robot said.

"Respect mah athoritah!" Cartman got a nightstick and started to beat up the robot. While doing so, he activate the self destruct sequence. Cartman ran away as the robot blew up.

"Pitto is going to have another box to open or he can give it to Pit," Cartman said as he offered Pitto the box.

"First of all, DON'T CALL ME THAT and second, just give the box to Pit-stain,"

"Are you sure," Cartman asked, "There could be something super awesome in this box,"

"You know, you're right!" Dark Pit exclaimed, "Why would Pit get the option of opening the box if it's for me,"

Dark Pit opened the box and a robotic hand with a gun shot him in the face.

Cartman laughed. "Oh my God! Did you guys see that!? He just opened the box and died!"

"Yeah, we saw," Pit said.

"Okay Sonic, who do you like better, Amy or Blaze?" Cartman asked.

"Well Amy's alright and-,"

Suddenly a pink hedgehog skipped into the room and hugged Sonic to the point of nearly breaking his ribs.

"I love you too Sonic," Amy said.

"Now for a lot of dares sent in from OrangeStreakedStar, who wants Kirby to replace all of the fruit eaten in last episode without a shopping cart. If he drops anything, he will go to Super Hell. While your at it Kirby, get me some fucking pot pie!"

Kirby walked down the the nearest Wal-Mart, where he began to replace the forty-seven pieces of fruit Pac-Man ate last chapter. After fruit ten, it became difficult to hold the fruit. Then Kirby had the bright idea to store them inside his mouth. Kirby returned to Smash Manor and spit up all of the fruit.

"Ew! That's fucking gross!" Cartman yelled, "Go to fucking Super Hell, asshole!"

A giant red hand rose form the ground and drug the pink marshmellow down to Super Hell.

"Now Sonic must wear high heels," Cartman announced. Sonic's shoes were replaced by 7 inch tall high heels that sparkled in the sunlight. Amy took the shoes, thinking they were a gift for her, and hugged Sonic some more, "This next dare is super gay. Ganondorf must make out with Link,"

"No way!" Ganondorf yelled.

Just then, Link ran into the manor with his sword drawn and ready to attack. He must have finished killing people in Hyrule and decided to go back. Just as Link ran back in, he tripped and fell onto Ganondorf, knocking each other out. When they woke up, they found their lips pressed against each others. They jumped up and screamed at the fact that they have kissed their worst enemy. This shock snapped Link out of his trance with the hell-sword.

"Finally! I am free!" Link cheered.

"Ha ha, you two are fucking queers!" Cartman laughed, "Now I would do this next dare that involves everyone saying their game sucks, but Ness already won that one. So the next dare is for Ganondorf to do a triple back flip over a river full of hungry crocodiles. You know what? Let's just throw him in the river," Cartman used his magical powers to send Ganondorf to the river were he was eaten by crocodiles.

"You could have at least let him try to do the flip," Dedede said.

"Nah, I didn't feel like it," Cartman responded, "I feel like doing this," Cartman pointed at Ness and a laser shot out of his finger, killing Ness.

"Why did you do that?" Lucas asked.

"because I can," Cartman then threw Lucario from out of the electric eel tank to the river of crocodiles, were he still lived, because he is immortal.

"You have to-a stop this," Mario said.

"Fuck you!" Cartman yelled as he killed Mario with a magic spell.

Cartman walked up to Bob, who was still lying down on the couch. Bob looked over at Cartman, only to be greeted by a fatal punch to the face. Cartman stood on Bob's dead body and laughed.

"I am God!" Cartman yelled. Everyone cowered away from the big-boned child as he started swing gold weapons around. Suddenly, a faint figure appeared behind Cartman.

"heh heh heh," Laughed the figure, "It seems I am currently stronger in death than I was just before you killed me,"

Cartman turned around to find the ghost of Bob starting at him. He backed away as the ghost floated closer to him.

"I may not be much stronger, but I can channel enough magic to send you back to South Park,"

Bob put his hands together and a portal appeared, sucking Cartman back into South Park. Cartman, still being a wizard, tried to fight the suction. But he was kicked in the face by another ghost!

"Screw you guys!" Cartman yelled as the portal closed. The ghost who had kicked Cartman in the portal happened to be Priam. He floated over to his family, Fem-Robin and Dork-Morgan.

"Soon, we will be a family," He said, "Everything will be alright soon enough. So, don't cry Robin,"

"What?" Robin said.

"Not you," Priam said.

"This is why we call her Fem-Robin," Robin argued.

Fem-Robin went to hug Priam, but being a ghost, Fem-Robin fell right through him.

"Watch out there," Priam chuckled. His ghostly form was slowly fading away for the moment, "I'll see you later on,"

The ghost of Bob disappeared, but he was alive again. Although he was still very energy drained.

"Okay," Bob coughed, "Seems like this Truth or Dare is over,"

Lucina started to breath heavily and rapidly and was also turning red. She was about to have the baby!

"Okay, let's take Lucina to the medical wing. Morgan, get ready to deliver...you," Robin ordered.

Chrom and Robin managed to bring Lucina to the medical wing of the manor with no problem and Morgan was getting prepped for the delivery.

"Everything is going to be alright," Robin assured Lucina.

"TRY SAYING THAT WHEN YOU ARE ABOUT TO DO WHAT I AM DOING!" Lucina shouted, "I BLAME YOU FOR THIS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND KNOCK ME UP! WHEN I AM DONE WITH THIS, I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

Robin sighed and Chrom turned to him. "If Lucina is anything like Sumia, this is just the pain talking,"

"Yeah, I know. But thanks," Robin said, as they walked out of the delivery room, "Hey, sorry for making you go through...this, Chrom,"

"It's fine," Chrom said, "I was just weirded out by the fact that you are dating my future daughter, and it's still weird, but I am trying to get over it. I can't be mad at my best friend/brother-in-law...and son-in-law,"

"Well technically I'm not married to her yet, but I'll get a ring as soon as I can get one for her,"

"You better," Chrom laughed.

The two talked for a bit while Morgan delivered the baby. Sumia was also there for moral support. After a about twenty minutes, Sumia bursts out of the room.

"Come here you two!" Sumia said as she fell on her face. Chrom and Robin walked into Lucina holding a little baby Morgan, while the older Morgan was getting out of her doctor gear and also praying to the gods that she would never deliver another baby again, especially her mom's babies.

"Aww," Robin said, "It's daddy's little sadist,"

"C'mon," Morgan said, "She hasn't even done anything sadistic yet and you are already giving her that title,"

"We're just assuming," Lucina said.

"I guess that makes sense," Morgan said as she took off the surgical mask," Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go vomit,"


	8. AFeralFurry joins the ToD!

** I'm going to say this right now. Ever since school started up, I've been busy with that and my job. Most days, I feel too tired to do anything to this story, so I just sit down and play a game. On top of that, I've been thinking about what to do after this story and I really like how its going in my mind so far. I'm going to try to update this every 2-3 weeks. I know it's not every 4-5 days anymore, but I just can't keep it up anymore. I'll keep this story going until the new year, so save your best dares for last! **

It was a wonderful morning at the beach-side house that Robin and Luicna were staying at over their honeymoon. Sadly, they had to go back to the manor after nearly a week since their wedding, which they had a couple of days after Lucina had Morgan. She had dropped off baby Morgan at the castle, were Lissa and Emmeryn were looking after her and baby Lucina.

Robin was getting the last of his clothing and books packed up to go. The portal back to the manor was going to open any minute and if they didn't get back soon, they would have to go to Super Hell. Lucina sighed, she didn't want to go back to the manor, who would after the experiences she'd been through. She also wanted to spend time with her baby daughter, but she just couldn't bring the little girl near that guy. Robin noticed this and walked his wife out to the porch and sat down with her.

"You don't want to go back, huh?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Lucina sighed, "I want to go home and stay with little Morgan, be a mom. I know Aunt Lissa and Emm can handle her but-,"

"I know what you mean. I'm a parent too you know," Robin laughed, "Just be happy that she is safe from all the things in the manor. Besides, without this Truth or Dare thing, Morgan would not have gotten that memory of you and I would still be married to Tharja and under her control," Just saying her name made Robin shiver.

"I guess your right. And some of the dares were fun...if you know what I mean,"

The couple laughed as the portal appeared in front of them. They grabbed their luggage and dashed to the portal. On the other side, everyone was gathered in an arena with Bob and a red-hooded man looking out above the it. In the arena itself, Pit and Samus were working together to fight an Aurum cloned Ridley.

The Ridley managed to grab Samus and flew up in the air. Samus was about to be eaten until an arrow hit Ridley, causing him to fall to the ground, dropping Samus as well. She hit the ground so hard, her suit broke down and she couldn't move. It was all up to Pit. He activated a homing shot ability and fired at Ridley some more. Ridley then swung his tail, hitting Pit and causing him to fly out of the arena, landing in his room through the wall. Pit rose up to find his room a mess, but there was no time, he had to win the fight. Sadly, he was low on health, that was, until he saw a cookie on the floor. Pit, not a stranger to floor food grabbed the cookie and ran to the arena while he ate it.

When he got back, he fell to the ground and slowly transformed into a T-rex. Pit used his powerful jaw to bite the head off the Aurum Ridley, winning the fight. Bob teleported into the arena to congratulate Pit on his victory.

"Good job Pit," Bob said, "But I can't fix you room,"

"Why not?" Pit asked, while transforming into an angel again.

"Well, I am terrible at building things with my magic and I need to call up Tom Nook so I can get this fixed,"

"So, where am I going to sleep?" Pit asked, "I can't sleep in the living room, it smells of sulfur and death after every Truth or Dare,"

"Just bunk with someone for the night," Bob suggested, "But I need to get this ToD started!" Everyone was suddenly teleported to the living room, "These first ToD's come from Wyvernsaurus and he wants to know if Hades has been craving seafood lately?"

"Don't remind me," Hades sighed, remember back to when Bowser made him into sushi.

"Link, how does it feel to kill innocent people," Bob asked.

"You revived them all...right?" Link asked.

"Nope,"

Link fell to the floor and started crying. Zelda went to comfort him but he pushed her away and ran off.

"I really did revive the people, I just wanted to see his reaction," Bob laughed, "Lucario, how is that immortality goin',"

"Death was my escape from this never-ending torture. I fucking hate it and I hate that goddamn furry!"

Just then, the man in the red hood rose from his chair. He walked up to Lucario and put his hand on the pokemon's shoulder.

"Oh Lucario," Said a familiar voice, "I'm trying to be very easy with my...affection today, so for your sake, you shouldn't screw it up,"

Then it dawned on Lucario. The hooded man was AFeralFurry!

"It's you... I'll kill you!," Lucario rose his fist to punch the man, but he was stopped by Bob, who froze him in place.

"We may be on the same level as each other," Bob started, "But Furry dedicated his magic skills on staying hidden with illusion spells while I focused on power,"

"So what?" Lucario said.

"His point is, I am not that tough. I know a couple of fire spells, but that's all. I would like to remain alive,"

"If you are so-a worried about your life," Luigi started, "Why come here?"

"The intercom system have been glitching out on me for the last few days. Besides, I like to dare in person. Now for Lucario's dare, very light this time around. Declare your undying love to a male smasher, what happens afterwords is that Smasher's choice,"

Lucario sighed as he walked up to his buddy, Charizard.

"Uh...I love you," Lucario grumbled.

Charizard, not wanting to let the opportunity go away, thought it would be funny to punch Lucario in the face. He did that and it was more hilarious than he thought, because Lucario almost flew out of the house.

"Was that really necessary man!" Lucario yelled.

"C'mon, live a little," Charizard said.

"I'm immortal! I have plenty of time for that!"

As that argument was going on, Furry walked up to Henry with the Death Note in his hands.

"Since we now know the book works on non-humans, thanks to Tails, You can have this," Furry handed Henry the Death Note and a pen, "Now all you have to do is write someone's name down while thinking about their face and they will die. You can add a cause of death if you want but other than that, it's very simple. Kill anyone that bugs you,"

"Thank you Mister Furry," Henry said. Henry looked over at the argument between the two pokemon and wanted them to stop. So he wrote down a name and before you knew it, Megaman blew up. His death stopped the arguing and all was well.

"Now Luigi," Furry asked, "Are you really the king of second bananas?"

"Sadly, I'ma just-a peasant of the kingdom of bananas,"

"Thank you for your dares Furry, now take a seat. It is time for Robert's dares and he wants baby Morgan to have the voice of the gods,"

"What would that be?" Lucina asked.

"Morgan Freeman's voice," Bob answered, "While that would be cool, I can only do it for a few hours every month. So let's give big Morgan the voice and see what happens,"

Bob snapped his fingers and nothing seemed to happen. Morgan was about to point this out, but when see said the first syllable, she realized her voice had been changed and covered her mouth.

"Now Meta Knight and Marth must fight!" Bob announced, "Marth gets a broken bronze lance and Meta Knight gets a lightsaber,"

"Uh... sorry about this Marth," Meta Knight apologized, "But you are practically dead now,"

"Yeah I know, just stab me," Marth sighed. Meta Knight did as he was told and stabbed the man in the chest.

"Ganondorf, what do you think of your new design in Hyrule Warriors?"

"It's badass," Ganondorf replied.

Morgan was looking around, with her hands still over her mouth, embarrassed that her voice was completely different until time suddenly stopped all around her and Bob walked up to her.

"This next question is for you," Bob said as he pulled out a notecard, "Who are you interested in?"

Morgan sighed and decided to speak. "Well, I kinda like Laurent,"

"Never would have expected that...okay. You must confess your love to him, or it's gold weapons for you" Time went back to normal and Bob teleported Laurent to the manor.

"This is unexpected," Laurent said, "Where am I?"

"Smash Manor," Bob answered, "Now sit down or I'll shoot you,"

Laurent sat down next to Morgan and leaned in to whisper.

"What has been happening here," Laurent asked Morgan, "seems like every week, our colleagues have been vanishing from existence. Now I know where most of them are, although I don't see your mother in this room,"

Morgan shrugged, trying not to speak.

"Odd, your always much more enthusiastic. Is there a problem?"

Morgan shook her head, still not speaking.

"She has a completely different voice due to a spell," Robin replied, "and it turns out that Tharja is not Morgan's mother, Lucina is,"

"Interesting," Laurent replied

"Okay now for Mr. Man2.0's dares," Bob announced as he read the notecard, "Okay rip Sonic's... oh my god!" Bob started to read the card more quietly, "Take Daxter and make him a bitch, force Lucas to watch his family be murdered, torture Pichu!? Sorry Mr. Man, your dares are fucked up, even for my standards and no one is going to be my co-host. You could never outdo Robot Jesus (RIP) and asking makes me not want to put you in. Have your own unique identity, like Furry, and you can be in. Now moving on to Homuhomuchan's dare and Ganondorf has to take everyone's weapons,"

Once Ganondorf stood up, he was meet with drawn swords, ready guns, and tomes opened. He wasn't an idiot so he just sat down. After failing the dare, a giant red hand rose from the ground and punched Ganondorf.

"The hand to Super Hell is out-of-order at the moment, how sad. Now we go to PikaLoverNYA, who also wants to be a damn co-host! No! A thing I hate in a ToD is too many co-host characters. A couple are fine, but I don't need an entire team to do my job. Anyway, Ash is going to be locked in a closet with Serena,"

A portal appeared and Serena and her Fennekin stepped through.

"Where am I?" Serena asked.

"Smash Bros," Bob answered, "Now get in the damn closet!"

Bob threw Ash and Serena into the closet and locked the door on them. After about ten minutes, Bob let them out with Serena stomping out, looking very pissed off.

"Seriously Ash! We had ten minutes to do whatever we wanted to each other and we did nothing! Absolutely nothing! I'm going home,"

Bob made another portal appear and Serena jumped in with her Fennekin. The smashers stared at Ash confused.

"Seriously, nothing?" Pikachu said.

"Uh...yeah," Ash murmured.

"I should not be so surprised,"

"Why have you been so mean, Pikachu?"

"Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and now Serena. I kinda feel bad for those girls, they all had a thing for you, especially Misty,"

"Stop it Pikachu!"

"Okay, I will for a while. Just remember, you are a loser,"

"Now it is time to watch an F-Zero race with the Ylisse Royal Family,"

Bob and the Ylisse Family were teleported to the sidelines of an F-Zero track with the exception of Chrom, who was right on the track. Chrom looked around confused for a few seconds until he was ran over by Captain Falcon. Once the other racers passed by, Chrom, who was on the face down on the ground, raised his arm with his thumb up.

Back at the manor, Lucario was being torn apart by fan girls while Bob got ready for the next dare.

"Okay Tails," Bob said, "Build something cool. If it is cool, you can live,"

Tails went into the manor's workshop and built a robot that bakes cookies. He lived.

"Now it's time for dimension traverler's dares," Bob announced while shoveling cookies into his mouth, "He wants to know who Tails likes more, Cream or Cosmo,"

"Cosmo, but she gone," Tails sighed.

Suddenly, a small, green-haired fairy was teleported in.

"Goddamnit!" Bob yelled, "Wrong Cosmo!"

"Hey! I'm the right Cosmo," The fairy argued.

"Your show sucked once you had that child," Bob said as he sent Cosmo back to his universe while reviving the correct Cosmo.

"Tails...," Cosmo said, "Is that you?"

Tails ran up to the plant girl thing and hugged her tightly, while crying.

"Tails, your man card has to be taken away now," Bob joked.

"Can you leave them alone for five seconds?" Sonic asked.

"No,"

"I've missed you so much," Tails cried.

"Me too," Cosmo said, "but where am I?"

"The Smash Manor," Bob answered, "Sonic is a fighter here and I started a game of Truth or Dare because I could, now sit up and shut the fuck up,"

"That's a bit mean," Cosmo said.

"You don't want to make that guy angry," Sonic said, "Just do what he said,"

The Sonic characters sat down and awaited the next dare. This dare was for Lucario to fight his worst nightmare, which happened to be AFeralFurry.

"I didn't want to fight you Lucario, but it seems you fear me the most. I gotta do what I gotta do, I suppose,"

"I'm immortal, it may be a curse, but that means I can survive anything you throw at me,"

"You'll get tired at some point," Furry said, "Bring it on,"

Lucario charged at AFeralFurry, but before he could deliver the first punch, Furry teleported out of the way and appeared behind Lucario. He cast a fire spell which lit the pokemon ablaze. Lucario dropped to the floor and was burnt to ashes. The ashes then magically reformed and Lucario charged at Furry once more. This went on for about four "deaths" until Lucario gave up.

"I win!" AFeralFurry cheered, "Sorry Lucario, but I am just a better fighter," Furry leaned on a shelf, which had plenty of knives and swords on it. The shelf fell over and the red-hooded Furry was impaled by the multiple blades.

"Oh my gods!" Henry yelled, "They killed Furry!"

"You bastards," Bob yelled, "He'll come back next chapter, but for now Ike must call Marth gay,"

"Uh...your gay," Ike said.

"I have a wife," Marth said.

"I know, I'm just doing what I've been told,"

"Okay, we need to get Link out of his room for this one," Bob announced, "Ganondorf, go get him,"

Ganondorf walked up to his room where Link was still mourning the people he killed. Ganondorf knocked on the door.

"Go away! I'm a monster!" Link cried.

"Oh c'mon Link, I've killed the citizens of Hyrule plenty of times and you don't see me crying... wait... that doesn't help,"

Back in the living room, Tails had a gun in his hands and he had to shoot Cream.

"Go ahead Tails, kill her," Bob said, "She'll be alive next chapter,"

Tails sighed. He didn't like to kill anyone, especially in front of his crush, but Bob would not take to kindly to refusing to do the dare. He pulled the trigger and shot Cream in the head.

"Tails! What have you done!" Cosmo cried.

"She'll be fine!" Tails cried, "Bob would do terrible things to me if I didn't shoot her!"

"I'd probably let Henry kill you," Bob said.

"Aww," Henry moaned.

"You can still kill them if you want," Bob told Henry.

"YAY!" Henry cheered, he got out the Death Note and before you knew it, Tails died from Ebola while Cosmo's head and limbs were ripped apart by an unknown force.

"Don't touch Tails," Bob said, "Ebola spreads by contact with bodily fluids and Tails' body is bleeding out. Now Ice climbers, are you two siblings?"

"Yes," Popo answered, "Why do you think we look alike?"

"Whatever, now for agarfinkel's dares and he wants to ask Mario what it's like to be a painting,"

"It-a sucks," Mario answered, "But at least I-a looked good,"

"Wario, Here is a lottery ticket that won the jackpot,"

"I am richer!" Wario cheered. Then Wario read the ticket which read "FAKE". Wario then jumped off a cliff, because true happiness would never come again.

Daniel the villager thought it would be a good idea to mess with Isabelle. He walked up to her and told her something that would make her freak out.

"Isabelle, I am resetting Pixelton," Daniel said in a stern voice (My town name)

"Well if that's what you- WHAT! YOU'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING! ALL OF YOU PROGRESS! ALL OF THE VILLAGERS! EVERYTHING WILL BE GONE! I WILL BE GONE! YOU WILL BE GONE! EVERYTHING!"

After that freak out, Isabelle curled up and cried.

"Isabelle-," Dainel said.

"Why would you do this Mayor?" Isabelle cried.

"Isabelle-,"

"We've done so much to make Pixelton what it is today,"

"Isabelle-,"

"You and I would have no memory of each other,"

"Isabelle-,"

"All those times we've shared will be lost forever,"

"ISABELLE," Daniel yelled.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME MAYOR!?"

"I was joking... I thought it would be funny to tell you that... I'm sorry,"

Isabelle smiled with tears in her eyes as she hugged Daniel.

"Please don't do that again,"

"I won't,"

"That was fun," Bob commented, "Now nonomoomoo wants Zelda to eat this deep-fried puppy,"

A plate with a puppy, deep-fried in a sitting position, appeared on Zelda's lap. She took the puppy and bit into it, weeping with every bite.

"Now thefourthed wants Samus to wear a dress that looks like Peach's,"

Samus' zero suit magically transformed into a pink dress.

"I feel ridiculous," Samus sighed.

"You look fabulous!" Peach cheered.

"Now it's time for Peach to have inner beauty once more," Bob announced.

"No! Not again!" Peach cried as she ran into her room before anyone could she her.

"Little Mac, why are in a boxing tournament at seventeen?" Bob asked.

"Nintendo logic," Little Mac answered.

"All right, now let's make Wii Fit Trainer fat,"

Wii Fit Trainer suddenly gained two hundred pounds. She ran to her room crying but ran out of energy after ten steps and passed out.

"Now we have dares from a Guest, and he wants Sonic to kill Amy in the most evil way possible,"

Sonic went up to Henry and snatched the Death Note out of his hands. Sonic wrote down Amy's name with the cause of death being spontaneous combustion. Once written down, Amy did exactly that and in a matter of seconds, she was reduced to ashes. Henry grabbed the Death Note from Sonic and wrote his name down. Soon, Sonic's organs and bones were liquified.

"He shouldn't steal," Henry said with a smile.

"You know, I feel like sending Navi here," Bob said. He snapped his fingers and millions of OoT fanboys got pissed off, "Hikari, do you have any dares?"

Hikari was off in a corner talking to herself "Rule 34 Claus. No, I don't wanna. Rule 34! No! Yes! No! Yes! No! Ye-,"

"Hikari," Bob yelled, "Any ToD's today!"

"Oh uh... I would like to look up Claus on Rule 34... for uh... science reasons,"

"Go into the Private Room of Sexy Internet Time, down the hall, last door to your left," Bob directed.

"Oh and make Ness make out with Porky," Hikari dared as she walked toward the Private Room of Sexy Internet Time. (Or the PRoSIT)

"Goddammit!" Ness yelled, "This is the third time I had to make out with another dude! Can't I make out with a girl for once!"

"Do you need the Gay Ray?" Bob asked.

"Of course I do," Ness answered, "I don't care if I get a migraine,"

"Actually, the Gay Ray never gave people headaches. That headache you had the other week was magically given to you by someone other than me," Bob explained.

"Who?"

"Hard to say,"

"Objection!" said a man in a blue suit.

"Wow! It's Phoenix Wright!" Pit exclaimed.

"Wait... aren't you a defense attorney," Viridi asked.

"Well, yes...but I am being paid quite a lot of money to solve this mystery," Phoenix said, "Now, after going over every fighter's file, I have determined that the only other person that can cause headaches is in fact... The Goddess Palutena!"

Everyone in the living room gasped and started to talk about the wild claim. Then Bob told everyone to "shut the fuck up".

"Why would I want to give Ness a headache," Palutena asked.

"Your motive is quite simple. On the day you were dared to make out with Lucina. You said that you didn't want to be hit by the Gay Ray so you could avoid a headache, or that is what you claim. When in all reality, the gun doesn't even cause pain in any form. There is also one other feature that the gun has... anyone gay person shot with the Gay Ray... becomes straight!"

"That is true," Bob confirmed.

"So what you did was give Ness a headache, someone who had already been hit by the ray twice, to make it seem like the gun had a side effect. You did this so no one could find out your secret and so you could get a kiss from Lucina,"

Palutena stood still. Everyone was staring at her. The awkward silence was broken when she broke down into crying.

"Ha! Gay," Hades laughed.

"C'mon man," Bowser said, "That ain't funny,"

"Another case solved," Pheonix said as he said goodbye to everyone.

"That was fun," Bob said.

"Don't you think that was a bit mean?" Viridi said while trying to comfort Palutena.

"Maybe it was. But here in Mr. Insaneguy's Truth or Dare, I don't give a shit about someone sexuality. I like to make everyone equally miserable. Now for the last batch of dares, coming from OrangeStreakedStar. She wants to know who Zelda loves,"

"I love Link, but he still depressed after that rampage across Hyrule," Zelda answered.

"Okay, Lucario has a choice for this... go into a room full of rabid wolves or watch Dora the Explorer until the next chapter... your choice,"

"Dora can't be that bad," Lucario said.

"Great," Bob said as he threw Lucario into a room with a television playing episodes of the Nick Jr. cartoon,"

"That's about it everyone," Bob said, "I won't teleport Minda here because I can't play LoZ: TP after my sibling broke the Wii,"

Later that day, Morgan was walking around outside, avoiding everyone so she wouldn't be forced to speak. Unfortunately for her, Laurent walked by her.

"It's alright if your vocal cords are producing a different tone than normal," Laurent said.

Morgan refused to speak.

"Can you please speak? I would like to have a conversation with you. I don't mind your voice,"

Morgan still refused. Laurent spotted Bob from the top floor of the manor, aiming a golden sniper rifle at Morgan. Once the shot was fired. Laurent pushed Morgan out of the way and he was hit in the stomach by the bullet. The mage fell to the ground and was bleeding out.

"Oh Gods! Laurent!" Morgan screamed in her Morgan Freeman voice.

"I have... an elixir," Laurent gasped.

Morgan went through his pockets and found the elixir. She made him drink it and the bullet wound healed. Sadly, after a few seconds, the wound returned.

"Oh no!" Morgan screamed. Her voice was losing the deep tone it had and was on the verge of going back to normal.

"The projectile... extract it...," Laurent gasped.

Morgan took out a dagger she carried around and inserted it into the wound in an attempt to dig the bullet out. She managed to do so and then gave him another drink of the elixir. Laurent had been saved.

"I'm sorry Laurent," Morgan cried in her normal tone, "I didn't mean for you to get killed,"

"It's alright, but why was that man trying to assassinate you?"

"Well, I had to confess that I loved someone, or else I would be killed,"

"Who was he and why didn't you do as you were told?"

"Well... I was embarrassed about my voice and my crush is... you,"

Laurent was shocked. He didn't know that Morgan would ever have feelings for him. They were polar opposites and had nothing in common.

"I understand if you think I'm too silly or not serious enough," Morgan sighed.

"Actually, I've had feelings for you for quite some time,"

"Really!"

"Yes and I would like to get to know you a bit better. Let's just attempt to stay honest with each other, I don't want to be shot at again,"

The new couple held hands and walked inside the manor. Bob still wanted to do something, so he implanted Justin Bieber's song, Baby, into the Morgan and Laurent's brains. Needless to say, it was less than enjoyable.

Later that night, Pit was still trying to find someone to bunk with for the night. He wanted to ask Ness, but he was already in a room with Lucas. He would ask Toony, but he's with Tetra. He would try asking Palutena, but due to the recent dares, he decided it would be best just to leave her alone. The only person he could think of bunking with was Henry and that was never going to happen.

"Pit," Viridi called, "Still looking for a room?"

"Yeah,"

"Why not sleep in my room?"

Pit blushed brighter than a tomato. "hey...uh...I dunno, a-are you sure?"

"C'mon Pit, were dating. It's okay to sleep in the same room,"

"I-I guess your right... lead the way,"

Viridi guided Pit to her room and opened the door. Inside, the entire room was taken over by nature. Vines grew on the walls, the floor didn't have carpet, but it had nice, green grass. There was also a small waterfall by the door. The only thing that didn't look like it came out of a forest was the bed, which was very big. Pit looked around and didn't see a spot where an extra bed could be.

"Viridi, is there a spare mattress somewhere?" Pit asked.

"No,"

"So where am I going to sleep?"

"On that bed," She point toward the large bed.

"And you?"

"Pit, are you really this timid?"

"No...maybe... just a little,"

Viridi sighed. "Don't worry, we're just sleeping on the same bed. Nothing will happen,"

Pit sighed. He had no other choice and he guessed Viridi was right. It's just a bed. Later on, they were dressed in their sleepwear. Viridi was in a red night-gown while Pit had a shirt and pajama bottoms. The two lied down on the bed and told each other good-night, then went to sleep.

Pit woke up in the middle of the night to find Viridi with her arms wrapped around him. He did feel a little uncomfortable, only because he was still very nervous about sleeping in the same bed as her. Viridi's hug was actually quite relaxing.

As everyone in the Manor fell asleep, Bob made his last tour around the manor for the night. As he went off to bed, he got a phone call from Nicolas Cage.

"Hello," Bob greeted.

"Hey Bob, I just called to let you know that Gold weapon revivals can be done now. All you need is the blood of the innocent and then you can bring someone back to life,"

"Thanks Nicolas, too bad I have to deal with ghosts now,"

"Don't worry, ghost can only be visible for an hour a day now,"

"Good to know, I guess, thanks again,"

"No problem, bye,"

Meanwhile, Robin was having difficulties sleeping. He did consider himself an insomniac. With getting about 3-4 hours of sleep every night, it always amazed him how well he fought on the battlefield. He lied there for another hour. When he turned to his wife, her hair seemed much darker than it usually was. Then his wife turned her entire head around and Robin found out very quickly that she was Tharja!

"We were meant to be!" She screamed in a demonic tone. Her eyes grew red, her teeth became pointed and her tongue started to look more like a lizard's.

Robin screamed and panicked. He ran to the door, but he could not open it. Tharja floated out of the bed and over to Robin.

"Don't run Robin. We were meant to be together!" Tharja screamed.

Right before she managed to get to him, Robin found himself on the floor right by his bed. Lucina was awoken by the annoying screams and had her sword out, ready to attack.

"Robin! What was that all about!" Lucina yelled, "I thought you were being attacked!"

"Sorry Lucina, I just had a nightmare, that's all,"

"Okay, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Living in a world overran by Risen made me a bit cautious at nighttime,"

"It's alright, I understand. Let's just get back to bed,"

** I know I focused a bit too much on the aftermath of this chapter but I just felt like writing it down. Thanks for reading! If you want to see your dares in the next chapter send me a review or a PM, I really don't care which one you do. Also, If you don't mind AFeralFurry, can your death be a running gag. You said you die after every truth or dare, so I thought it would be fitting.**


	9. The Westboro Baptist Church!

It was a beautiful day at Smash Manor. The sun was rising, the air was nice and cool, and yesterday, Bob decided to move the characters from The Walking Dead game into the manor for another ToD. (Check it out and send some dares, I need lots of crazy submissions)

Viridi, who had just woken up after sleeping in the same bed as Pit, was very cheery. He had been sleeping in the room for a few days now. Every time the room was fixed, something would happen to it and Pit's room would be destroyed. She got dressed and opened the door to find a little girl with a baseball cap, about eleven-years-old, walking down the hall.

Viridi, not wanting another human in the manor approached the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Viridi asked.

"I'm...going to the bathroom," The girl answered.

"No no, what are you doing here, as in, why are you in the manor?"

"Well, Bob took me from Wellington and-,"

"Wait, Bob started another Truth or Dare! With humans!"

"Aren't you a human?" The girl asked.

Viridi was offended by the little girl's question. She clenched her fists and she was about to punch the girl in the face when Lucas stepped in.

"Viridi, can you please let it go?" Lucas asked, "She was just recently revived after being mauled by a dog,"

"That's good! Kill the humans! All of them! You are included,"

Just then Pit walked out of the room, half asleep, and in his pajama bottoms.

"Viridi," He yawned, "Just let the girl go,"

Viridi sighed. "Alright, fine,"

Viridi left the hallway and went to the living room where everyone else was.

"I'm sorry about that," Pit apologized to the girl, "Viridi is the goddess of nature and she doesn't like humans,"

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Apparently, every human likes to set fire to a forest and drain the Earth of its resources," Lucas said, "I don't do that, but she won't listen. Pit, you better get dressed. We'll probably have a ToD today,"

"Alright," Pit yawned as he closed the door.

Lucas turned to the girl. "But seriously, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Clementine, you?"

"I'm Lucas, nice to meet you. Things can get very hostile here, even after the Truth or Dares. Just be careful,"

"I know, I've been through a lot,"

"Like what?" Lucas asked out of curiosity. Clementine just stood there, she shed a tear or two, which made Lucas feel terrible, "I'm sorry, I-I should not have asked,"

"It's alright, most everything is better now,"

Pit jumped out of the room in his usual attire.

"Alright Lucas, you wanna get going?"

"Yeah...," Lucas said.

The two boys went to the living room where Bob was explaining the sudden rise of humans in the manor.

"Why the hell would you do that Bob!?" Viridi yelled.

"Because I can, Viridi," Bob responded, "Now back to what I was saying, I am doing a Truth or Dare on the people from the Walking Dead game. If any reviewer wants to make them do something. Go to that story and submit a dare. Now it is time to start the ToD, Walking Dead people, you can watch if you want. The first dares come from-,"

The intercom turned on "Robert," A man, not AFerralFurry, announced.

"Why is that intercom so easy to hack into," Samus asked.

"Because the password is 1234," Said the man on the intercom, "Anyway, does Furry mind if I take the intercom?"

"That's fine," said a man in a red hood, shadowing his face.

"Okay, but first I just want to say...Really, Morgan? Laurent? That's strange?"

"I dunno," Morgan said, "They say opposites attract,"

"No," Laurent interjected, "That term is only used in magnetism,"

"And someone's gotta teach him common sense," Morgan said.

"Okay," Robert said, "Now it's time for Robin and Lucina to go in a closet for twenty minutes,"

The couple smiled at each other as they both made their way into the closet, got inside, and shut the door. Chrom sighed, he accepted this relationship, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a problem with it. He's trying to get used to it, but every time someone brings up the fact that his daughter and his best friend have a sexual relationship, he shudders at the thought.

"Okay, now Sonic has to kill Tails or else-,"

Sonic grabbed a bottle from the coffee table, smashed it, and stabbed Tails in the eye, killing him.

"Dude! What the fuck!" Robert exclaimed.

"I'm not going to Super Hell!" Sonic yelled.

"I wasn't going to do that, I was just going to make you dye your self purple,"

"Man...I feel like a douche," Sonic sighed.

"You should," Robert said, "Now I want to know if Henry is married,"

"Nope," Henry said, "No one seems to share my hobbies,"

"Murdering people in horrific ways?" Furry asked.

"Of course!" Henry said aloud.

"Thank you Bob," Robert said, "I take my leave," The intercom turned off.

"Now it is my turn," AFeralFurry said, "But first I want to thank you for reviving me Bob, that death was the 5th or 6th worst death I've been through. Now I want Lucario to read the fanfic "My Immortal" because he's immortal... speaking of which...where is he?"

A door opened and Lucario, with widened, bloodshot eyes walked out of the room.

"Dora Dora Dora the Explorer! Dora!" Lucario chanted.

"Oh my god," Bob said, "We left him in there for a month...awesome,"

"Well, I guess I'll move onto Lucina," Furry said as he walked up to the closet she was in and knocked the door, "Lucina, I have a question,"

"Furry, can this wait?!" She yelled on the other side.

"No," He replied, "The historians need to know this,"

Lucina sighed. "Just stop Robin... What do you want Furry?"

"Why do you fight just like Marth, his technique is well over a thousand years old and how do you know it,"

"I read books about and it seemed effective!" She answered hastily, "Can you go away?"

"Now Marth," Furry started, "How does it feel to know that nothing has changed with your fighting style in a thousand years?"

"I think it just means my style is so effective, it can stand the test of time," Marth replied.

"That's quite the optimistic response," Furry said as he started up a chainsaw and threw it at Peach, "Think fast!" The chains saw cut her left leg in half and she fell over. Mario went to her aid and managed to stop the bleeding using a fire flower.

"Thanks Mario," She cried, still in pain.

"It was-a nothin'. Better not to-a have a leg for a day than die,"

"I guess so,"

"Don't worry Peach," Furry said, "You did better at juggling chainsaws than I expected. Now for my last dare, I want Ash and Pikachu to look up pokeshipping,"

"Hell no!" Pikachu yelled, "Charzard dared me to do that once and I still hate him for it!"

"What is pokeshipping?" Jigglypuff asked.

"It's a fan pairing of me and Ash," Pikachu answered, "I can't believe those morons think were in love,"

"But I love you Pikachu," Ash said.

Pikachu looked at Ash then slowly walked away. Furry sat down and then Bob read the dares from there.

"Thank you AFeralFurry for your wonderful ToD's," Bob thanked, "Now we move onto Mr. Man2.0 and he wants to send Meta Knight to Super Hell for being overpowered,"

"Wait, wha-" A giant red hand rose out of the ground and punched Meta Knight into the cabinet of swords and knives, killing him.

"Is that portal still broken?" Furry asked.

"Yeah," Bob answered, "Satan has been doing a shitty job as of late. I know why and I understand, but this is still stupid. Anyway, Toony, why does your game have long tedious traveling sections?"

"All of Hyrule's been flooded! What would you expect!?" Toon Link responded.

"True. Sonic, why do your games suck?"

"Shut up, They've been getting better," Sonic said.

"Hardly," Mario said.

Sonic sighed at his old nemesis and moved on.

"I'm sorry Sonic," Bob apologized, "Eat this burrito,"

Sonic took the burrito and took a huge bite out of it. Within seconds, his mouth began to burn.

"Super Spicy Burritos Of Ultimate Diarrhea," Bob said, "Made with fresh ingredients and jalapenos grown right in Super Hell.

Sonic ran to the kitchen to drink some water, but once he took a sip, his mouth was literately on fire!

"Drinking water makes your tongue burst into flame,"

Sonic then had the sudden urge to use the bathroom and he ran to it. Once he was in and he closed the door, all that could be heard were sounds of farting and pooping.

"Ice Climbers, why do you two climb mountains?"

"Well, it all started when-," Popo started.

"I don't care," Bob interrupted, "Now it is time for Enker's dares and he wants...oh god...he wants Wario and Ganondorf...he wants them to TWERK!"

Wario and Ganondorf began to twerk, everyone looked away so their eyes wouldn't explode. They were unsure of how long they were twerking so the Smashers asked Snake to check. He looked back and immediately had his eyes explode.

"Okay you two," Bob said, with a hand over his eyes, "Stop! Now, I would test out if Lucario could die from alcohol poisoning but he's a bit... unstable,"

"Swiper no Swiping!" Yelled Lucario, staring a wall.

"Now for my dares!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Damn," Ness said with apathy.

"First of all," Hikari started, "Ness is officially gay to me and he will never make out with any girl,"

"Fuck you!" Ness yelled in rage.

"I could teleport Paula here," Bob said, "She is your girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah...but I wouldn't want her to be stuck here," Ness said.

"Well, you have the option of not kissing any girl and have Paula safe, or she could be here and you can kiss her as much as she wants you to. But that is for the reviewers to decide," (Bring in Paula next chapter or not, vote in your review)

"Whatever," Hikari said, "Claus to kill Porky...where is Porky anyway?"

Claus shrugged. He knew where Porky was. He had killed him by strangulation and left him in his room.

"Oh well," Hikari said, "Everybody do the flop!"

Everyone stood up and then fell flat on their faces.

"Thank you Hikari," Bob said, "Now for PikaLover's dare and the first one is for Samus to wear her outfit from Other M, but I hacked it and made her naked so... you know where this is going,"

Samus managed to get a blanket and cover herself before her zero suit magically disappeared. Many of the guys stared at her, naturally.

"It was bad enough with the zero suit! Give me my clothes!" Samus demanded.

"NEVER!" Bob yelled, "Now Red and Dork-Morgan must go to Pallet Town until the next chapter, which is like a month...so yeah,"

A portal appeared then Dork-Morgan and Red jumped through.

"I would do this next dare that envolves kidnapping Morgan, but I am tired of rescue-the damsel dares, so no,"

New rule: No rescue-the-damsel dares.

"Or fighting something big with no weapons because that's stupid,"

New rule: No Weaponless match-ups against a big opponent.

"Now for Wyvernsaurus's dares and he wants to know when Palutena became gay,"

"Ha! Gay!" Hades said in a pink polo shirt.

"Shut up Hades," Palutena said," Anyway, you don't become gay, your born that way...unless you get shot by the Gay Ray, I guess,"

"That's true," Bob said.

"Although I kinda figured I wasn't into men after countless boring and unimpressive dates with great guys. Then I came here and noticed all of the other ladies here and I'll be honest, they have it going on. I don't mean to creep anyone out,"

"Don't worry," Wii Fit Trainer said, "Most of us take that as a compliment,"

"Not me!" Samus said, still covering herself with a blanket.

"She did say most of you," Palutena said.

"Now Pit, how do you feel about Palutena being a lesbian?" Bob asked.

"I don't think its a big deal," Pit said, "So why do people hate the gays?"

"Because people need something to hate," Bob said. Suddenly, a large group of people formed outside of the manor with offensive anti-gay signs. It was the Westboro Baptist Church!

"God hates fags! God hates fags!" The protesters chanted.

"Dammit Palutena!" Bob yelled, "Your gayness made the Westboro Baptist Church picket in front of the manor!"

"What is the Westboro Baptist Church anyway?" Dark Pit asked.

"A hate group that hides behind religion. The best way to get rid of these types of people is to kill them with kindness," Bob then summoned a minigun into his hands and went out the front door. He then fired upon the protesters, killing them all.

"I though you were going to kill them with kindness," Dark Pit said.

"I named my minigun Kindness," Bob said as the minigun disappeared, "Now Wyvernsauras wants to know why I have the Death Note here, even though I don't like anime. I guess I should restate that, I don't like anime as a whole. I liked the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya a little bit and I thought the first part of Sword Art Online was pretty cool. I've never watched Death Note, but why would I not give Henry a book that can kill people? Now for Priam and Ike to fight to the death,"

"I'm still dead!" Priam's ghost yelled.

"Okay, since I have approval now I can revive you... but I need the blood of an innocent child first," Bob said.

"Are you serious?" Fem-Robin asked.

"I am! Now let's see here... maybe we could use a Walking Dead character... more specifically...Sarah!"

"What!?" Sarah cried as she curled up into a ball and continued crying.

"There is no way your going to-" Carlos said, until Bob shot him in the face.

"DADDY!" Sarah yelled.

"C'mon, this is like the second time I've killed him while we were here!" Bob said. He then stabbed Sarah in the face, chanted something in a weird language and then Priam's ghost became solid and he was alive once more.

Fem-Robin hugged her fiancé, crying with tears of joy.

"How beautiful... but you still gotta fight Ike," Bob announced.

"I surrender," Ike said, not wanting to interrupt the couple's moment.

"Okay Ike! If you wanna do that, you gotta go to Super Hell," Bob yelled. A red hand punched its way out of the ground under AFeralFurry and he hit the ceiling. Although he was in pain, he was still alive.

"Okay! I have had enough of this!" Bob raged. He got out his phone and dialed a number in. "Yes... I would like to get Satan on the phone... I'm Bob... Bob Insaneguy...yes...yup... alright thank you," After a few minutes on hold, Bob raged again. "Goddamnit Tharja! Can you please learn how to use the portals?! It's not that hard!...No! You go fuck yourself you creepy-ass stalker bitch!"

Robin and Lucina exited the closet after hearing the conversation.

"Tharja!?" Lucina exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's Satan now," Bob said.

"Okay Lucina, I have a plan," Robin said, "I am going to donate all of my money to charity... then I am going to go kill myself.

"Robin, that is a terrible idea," Lucina said.

"I know it is but Tharja is Satan! What can I do?!"

"Shut up, I'm not into you anymore," Said a familiar voice. Robin turned around to see Tharja stepping out of a portal.

"Took you long enough," Bob taunted.

"I don't care Bob," Tharja said, "Now Robin, I really don't care anymore,"

"What about that nightmare?" Robin asked.

"That? Oh I was just testing out my new demonic powers,"

"How did you become Satan?" Lucina asked.

"After I died, I was sent down to Super Hell. After being down there for what seemed like an eternity, I managed to kill one of the demons, take his tome, and fought my way to the King of Darkness. One dead king later, I am now the Queen of Darkness,"

"Impressive," Robin said.

"Unlike you in bed," Tharja said. Her joke lead to many of the guys laughing at Robin. Robin hid himself in his room because he was so embarrassed, with many of the guys following him. Tharja sat down beside Lucina and started to talk.

"I was just joking about that," Tharja said, "You are going to have plenty of nights with him, if you know what I mean,"

"Uh...thanks," Lucina said, "But your really not into him anymore?"

"That's right. After I became Satan, I thought about our relationship for a while and decided that he wasn't that great to begin with. I used to feel an aura, if you will, radiating from him and it made him seem attractive. I stopped feeling this aura once we found Robin months after the fight with Grima,"

"So, somehow you managed to pick up on Robin's connection to Grima and he were into that," Lucina said.

"Yes, because once I saw Robin again and felt that the aura was missing, the marriage never felt quite the same to me,"

"So what are you going to do now?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know. Once I get a hang of using these portal spells, I will probably be running Hell. Maybe I'll go dating again... we'll see. Anyway, I have to go now,"

Just as Furry got up off the ground. A portal appeared inside of him and completely tore him apart.

"Whoops," Tharja said.

"Oh my gods! She killed Furry!" Henry exclaimed.

"You bastard!" Bob said.

Later that night, Viridi walked into her room, disappointed that Pit wasn't going to be sleeping with her anymore. His room had finally been fixed up and he was going to have a good night's sleep in there.

Viridi grabbed her staff and walked outside to the manor to where Pit's room would be. She raised her staff into the air and a sinkhole formed under Pit's room which caused most of the room to go down into the sinkhole. Viridi hid her staff in some bushes and dug Pit out of the rubble.

"Thanks Viridi," Pit panted, "I don't know what happened, I was sleeping and next thing you know, my room is trashed...again,"

"That's terrible Pit, luckily I was here taking a walk when this happened. Go to my room, your always welcome there,"

"Tanks Viridi," Pit thanked her again with a kiss on the cheek and went off to take a shower and go to Viridi's room once again.

Viridi turned around to see the little girl from earlier walking up to her with the staff. Viridi snatched the staff away from her and pushed her to the ground.

"Don't you dare mess with any of my things you filthy human!" Viridi stressed.

"Sabotaging your boyfriend's room so he could be in the bed as yours? Sounds funny,"

"Shut up brat!"

"The name's Clementine, okay. And I just want you to apologize for earlier,"

"Whatever, just don't tell anyone this happened."

"I pinky promise," Clementine held out her pinky and Viridi sighed. They locked their pinkies together and afterwords Viridi rubbed her hand on her dress. She couldn't believe she touched a human.

"I kinda knew you would hate that," Clementine said.

"Shut up,"

**Sorry this took me much longer than usual. I have had way to much work time as of late. Be sure to take a look at my Walking Dead ToD. We need more crazy dares!**


End file.
